The Beauty and the Eater Of Worlds
by LadyRachel18
Summary: After AJ Lee escapes from a psychiatric clinic, she is able to find shelter in a backwoods community run by the mysterious cult leader Bray Wyatt.
1. Meet AJ Lee

**Chapter 1**

**Meet AJ Lee**

With a loud ear-piercing scream, AJ Lee threw the chair through the recreation room, to the staff members. Her head felt like spinning, she was so angry.

'Go away! Get away from me!'

Three months.

It had been three damn months since AJ was send to a psychiatric clinic by her family. They didn't understand one single thing about her. She was who she was, and if they didn't like it, well, they had to live with it. Ever since she could remember, AJ had a penchant for dating boys, only to break their hearts in the harshest ways. But the young woman didn't see any evil in what she was doing. It was always the fault of the boys. They were the ones who toyed with her heart, not her. They were the ones who hurt her and betray her. No, not AJ. There was one thing all her ex-boyfriends could agree on.

AJ Lee was crazy.

She could take a lot of insults, but if someone called her crazy, she would snap. She would throw a fit and scream until her lungs hurt. She was not crazy, they were! They didn't understand her, that's why they called her crazy.

After being put up with her shenanigans for years and years, AJ's parents finally had enough. Without AJ knowing about it, they had her signed up for a treatment in a psychiatric clinic which would last until she was 'cured'. When AJ found out about it, she was so angry she nearly destroyed the entire house. Everyone in the world was against her, at least that's what she thought.

Now it had been three months and she hadn't heard a thing anymore from her family. They abandoned her here. They left her here to rot with the damn psychiatrists who didn't understand one thing about her and those group sessions who gave her a headache for the rest of the day.

But one thing was perfectly clear to AJ.

She. Was. Not. Crazy.

The staff members could dodge the chair just in time; it hit the wall with a loud bang, leaving a big hole in it. AJ's fellow crazies looked up, annoyed that their only time of rest had been disturbed by this angry woman.

'Come now, AJ.' one of the staff members said, trying to calm the furious girl. 'Don't do this, stop this right now.' 'No!' AJ screamed. 'I want to leave this place, right now! I don't want to go to another group session! I want to go home! For the hundredth time, I'm not crazy! You hear me? I'm not crazy!'

The staff member shook his head. 'You can't leave.' he replied. 'You're not going anywhere.'

AJ saw black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

She charged towards the staff member and pounded him, both falling on the ground. Still screaming, AJ pulled on the poor man's clothes, cursed him and everyone in the clinic, and slapped him in the face. His colleagues desperately attempted to pull the raving girl off from him... but they miserably failed. One of them came up with an idea, though.

Suddenly, AJ felt a little prick in the left side of her neck, which enraged her only even more. 'What did you do to me?!' she yelled.

Her limbs felt like they had turned numb. Right then she realized she had been injected with a heavy tranquilizing medicine. Patients who caused a lot of racket would get an injection like that. The staff member rolled her off of him and got up. AJ was now lying on the ground, without any possibility to move. She didn't have any feeling in her body anymore, it was impossible to move. This was her punishment for acting out. It made her feel powerless; if she still had any sensation in her body, she would've cringed in humiliation.

'Bring her back to her room.' the staff member said, cradling his painful face. 'And make sure you lock the door.'

* * *

AJ was thrown on her bed, but not too gently.

'If you keep acting up like this, you will stay here for a longer time. Your attitude won't help you to get out of here.' the staff member said with a toneless voice. He glared down at her; for him, she was just another patient he had to deal with every day. Another annoyance. AJ glared back at him. She didn't like the staff members for one bit, not a single one of them. They were all against her, they were all out to get her.

The staff member turned around and walked away from her. He opened the door. 'Come to think of it...' he mumbled. 'Letting you stay here some longer wouldn't be such a bad idea.' Then he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. AJ could hear two clicks; he had locked the door.

There she was.

All alone.

Lying on her bed without any feeling in her limbs.

It was so quiet in this small bedroom. It was only a couple of square feet long, just big enough for a cheap hospital bed with an old mattress so thin you could feel the lower frame of the bed, a desk and a chair. Usually when she got out of her room, AJ could hear the fellow crazies laugh and scream. But not when she was here. Maybe these white walls were thick enough to isolate her from the sounds.

It took a little while before she could feel some sensation in her arms. AJ rubbed her temples; the medicine gave her one big headache. Staring at the ceiling, she felt absolutely miserable. She was convinced that her family nor her friends (which she had very few) cared that she was stuck here in this worthless mess of a clinic. Did her friends even knew she was here?

If those staff members thought they would calm her down after this little incident, they would be wrong. AJ would resist to the very end, because she knew she wasn't crazy. But at the same time, she knew that her attitude would only lengthen her stay.

Fine then.

If they wouldn't let her go, then she would let herself out.

But how?

Was there any possibility to escape?

And if she would manage to escape... where would she go?


	2. One Escaped From The Cuckoo's Nest

**Chapter 2**

**One Escaped From The Cuckoo's Nest**

This was the night, this was the night it would happen.

AJ had just returned to her bedroom after dinner. Each and every day, they would have the same meal. Some meat, greasy mashed potatoes and bland vegetables. No variation, gross. AJ promised herself she would get a pizza immediately after she would escape. She wouldn't miss the clinic's food for one bit.

Lying in her bed, she waited until everybody was asleep. She wanted to make sure nobody would hear her, especially not the staff members. If they would catch her, she would be absolutely screwed. And so AJ waited until everybody was in their room and was asleep. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was tired of her outrage earlier today, but she forced herself to stay awake. If she would fall asleep, she would miss the opportunity to escape.

When she was in her room earlier that day, it took a long while until AJ felt sensation in her legs. Once the medicine lost its effect, she got up and inspected her room, looking for any ways to escape. She knew everyone's doors would be locked at night, so escaping through the door was no option. She had to find a way to escape right here in this room. After looking around for a while, she found a way.

The screws which attached the window frames to the building were screwed in pretty tight, but maybe it was possible to unscrew them. And her bedroom was on the lowest floor of the building, thank goodness. If only she had the right tool to do so... And that's when AJ came up with an idea.

The buttons of her pajama pants looked like they were small enough to fit into the lines of the screws. The only thing she had to do was to take one off and give it a shot. But the staff members wouldn't give any patient sharp objects, like scissors. So that's why AJ had been fidgeting around with her buttons all day long, twisting them and pulling them until the thread loosened and she could pull them off. That happened during dinner time. When she pulled them off, she nearly giggled in joy, but she suppressed it. It might've raised suspicion and there would always be that one fellow crazy who would rat others out to the staff members, hoping he or she would receive praise or maybe an earlier release. And AJ couldn't use that right now.

* * *

It was 3 A.M. when AJ was sure everyone was sound asleep. Right now the only thing that kept her awake was the adrenaline surging through her veins. She pushed away her thin sheets -which were designed that way so a patient couldn't hang himself with it- and got out of her bed. She had hidden the buttons in the pocket of her pants; it was time to put them to action.

She tip-toed to the window next to her bed, making sure nobody would even hear her footsteps. Grabbing one of the buttons out of her pocket, she put it into the line of the first screw.

'Come on, please work...' she whispered to herself. She gave a little twist.

It worked. The screw twisted along with the button. A warm pleasant feeling emerged inside AJ's stomach. She grinned from ear to ear, letting out a soft giggle. It actually worked! Who knew! She exactly knew what that feeling in her stomach was; a feeling of hope. She twisted the button more and more, twisting the screw out of the wooden window frame. After a little while, the screw fell on the ground. AJ let out another giggle.

'Yes, yes, yes!'

Then she did the same thing to the second screw. Just like the first one, it went out with ease. In a matter of time, it fell on the floor next to the other screw. AJ could feel the well-deserved freedom on the tip of her tongue.

But when she unscrewed the third screw, something went really wrong.

This one was bit rougher than the others; it was hard to twist it out of the window frame. But that didn't let AJ stop from trying. She twisted the button a little bit harder, but with that, she made a big mistake. The button broke under the pressure, breaking it in two.

'Shit!' AJ hissed. But luckily, she had a second button in her pocket. She never thought those two worthless buttons would ever come in handy. She put it into the line and started twisting again. Much to her luck, it was easier to unscrew it now that it was less rough. The third screw soon joined the others on the ground.

So close, so damn close! The feeling inside AJ's stomach was so overwhelming, it felt like her stomach was bursting. She could almost breathe in the fresh air of the cold dark night. Just one more screw, and she would be free. She put the button into the line of the last screw and twisted. It came loose. A bit more, just a little bit more...

Finally, the last screw dropped to the ground. AJ had to try hard not to cheer in victory. Freedom was right in front of her! But what did made a lot of noise though was the window falling outside, crashing into a thousands of pieces.

Oh shit! AJ's heart skipped a beat. They must've heard that for sure. She could've sworn she could already hear the rapid footsteps of the staff members in the hallway.

It was now or never.

AJ climbed through the empty window frame, breathing in the cold air of the night. It made her skin crawl, along with realizing the fact that she was now free. All she had to do now was to run like hell. When AJ landed on the ground feet first, she could feel a sharp pain underneath her feet. Tiny sharp pieces of glass had penetrated the material of her socks and into her skin, causing it to bleed. But the pain mustn't stop her. If she wanted her freedom, she had to make a run for it.

AJ ran for her dear life, ignoring the pain in her feet. She heard a high-pitched whizz in her ears, her lungs hurt and it felt like her heart would explode right out of her chest. Despite the whizzing in her ears, she could faintly hear the staff members shouting behind her, but it sounded like they were far away.

She ran until she disappeared into the night.


	3. Where To Go Now?

**Chapter 3**

**Where To Go Now?**

'Ugh... my back...'

Immediately, AJ was greeted with a big pain in her back. Her head hurt on each spot, as if someone hit her on the head with a sledgehammer. Her eyes felt like they were dry, they were stinging. Her body was cold.

With her eyes half-lidded, AJ looked around her. An alley. A narrow stinky alley, with some small graffiti tags here and there on the walls. Garbage was littered everywhere. Right then, AJ saw what served as her bed for that night. A big cardboard box, covered with damp spots. So that's what explained the pain in her back. Her bed back at the clinic was a king's bed compared to this. The folded flaps must've acted like the sheets.

The sun shined brightly and the temperature must have raised when she was asleep. She felt a trickle of sweat running down her temple. She tried to stand up; which was painful because her legs had been bent in an uncomfortable position all night long. But even when she got up, she still was in pain. Immediately, she felt a sharp pain in her feet. AJ sat down in the box and looked underneath her right foot. The once white sock was now crimson red.

So much for escaping.

Where they still looking for her? With that thought, AJ got up again, but now faster. She knew she managed to get rid of them when she was on the run, at one point they had given up the chase. She remembered running from the clinic all the way to a nearby town, which wasn't that far away, luckily. Even though her escape went smoothly (despite stepping into the glass), she forgot one important thing.

Money.

Without any money, she couldn't stay anywhere. There was no motel, hotel or inn around here, so her only option was to spend the night in this alley. It was almost morning when she managed to fall asleep.

Maybe there was a reason why they stopped chasing her. Did they call the cops...? The chance was big.

AJ had to get out of here, right now. She had to escape this stupid little town and travel to some place where she would be safe. But where was this town? During her drive to the clinic, she was so angry she didn't even pay attention to the signs at the highway or anything. She could've been all the way on the other side of the United States for all that mattered. But she would find something, she told herself. As long as it was safe.

First, she had to get rid of her outfit. Walking around in a white t-shirt, white pajama pants and blood stained socks would raise suspicion for everyone. And it would be easier for the cops to find her. AJ looked around. Maybe there was something in the trash that would cover up her clothes. Not the most hygienic idea, but still...

AJ got out of the box and opened a trash can. With her hand, she moved away the trash while she was digging. Rotten pieces of pizzas, packages of food... so gross. But then, she found something. Underneath all that garbage, she found a long leather coat. The leather was stained with filth and it was worn-out, but it was useful. Wrinkling her nose with disgust, AJ put the coat on.

So much for escaping.

* * *

It must've been early in the afternoon.

AJ got out of the alley and started exploring the town. There was a bakery, mechanic store, flower shop and some antique stores. Quite a boring town; she wouldn't like to live here. But then, something caught her eye.

A fashion store.

Looking through the store's big window, AJ looked at the clothes. They weren't really special, just plain clothes, but it was something. A plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans caught her attention. The only thing she had to do now was to buy them, but she didn't even have a coin in her pockets.

AJ guessed she had to do it the risky way.

She walked into the store as calm as possible. A young woman from around her age, who was standing behind the cash desk, smiled at the escaped patient. 'Good afternoon!' she said. 'Hello.' AJ replied, giving a quick smile and nodding. She walked towards the planks with the jeans on it, looked for one which was her size and took it off. Then she grabbed a black t-shirt and quickly walked towards to the small and only fitting room in the store. During her little shopping, she noticed that the woman gave her a strange look. Maybe it was because of that dirty coat. But didn't matter; she would get rid of it anyway.

In the fitting room, AJ put on the jeans and t-shirt. God, it felt so good to wear normal clothes again after three months! She decided to leave her old clothes behind. But there was still one problem; the woman was still standing behind the cash desk. If she would run away with her new clothes on right now, she could maybe catch up with her, which could be easy because of her injured feet. She peeked behind the curtains of the fitting room. The lady was gone, probably went back to the storage room. AJ sighed in relief.

This was her chance.

AJ ran out of the fitting room, through the store and out the door. Immediately, just like she expected, the alarm went off. 'Hey! Come back!' she heard the lady yell. But there was no way in hell she would come back. The pain in her feet was killing her, but AJ had to move. She planned to run back to the alley and hide in the box again. With her heart pounding in her head and her feet hurting like hell, AJ ran back the same way were she came from. She could hear the siren of a police car in the distance. The lady in the store must've called the cops. Shit!

Just when AJ was getting close to the alley, a light-blue van with big rust spots stopped next to hear. When she ran past it, the driver's door opened.

'Hey! You!'

AJ turned around. Behind her, she saw probably the most unhygienic man she had ever seen. He wasn't really that old, possibly in his thirties. He was really tall, had long curly black hair and a long black beard to match his haircut. He was wearing a trucker's vest, a shirt that probably hadn't been washed in months and ripped jeans. It made AJ's skin crawl.

'Don't worry.' the man said. 'I am no cop. But I can get you some place safe, if you come with me.'

AJ's brains started to work in rapid speed. This man didn't look really trustworthy, he didn't look very hygienic and she really didn't want to know what was in the back of the van.

But then again, if the cops got her, she would be send back to the clinic and that was the last thing she wanted.

'Well? What are you waiting for?' the man asked.

AJ had to make up her mind.


	4. The Car Ride

**Chapter 4**

**The Car Ride**

It smelled very fusty in the old van.

AJ could feel the metal springs sticking through the smudged seat. But it was this or the backseat of the police car. Then she would prefer this uncomfortable seat a million times over that. She had hesitated, but there was no time for that back then. She had jumped into the van and when they drove off, she could see the police car turning around the corner just then.

They were now out of the little town and driving over a lane. The temperature had raised some more; sitting in this van was now the same like sitting in an oven. All that time, AJ had rested her hand on the lever, just in case.

Just because this stranger saved her from the cops, didn't mean she was just safe yet.

AJ had to be careful.

'So.'

The man's voice broke the silence between them. AJ looked up.

'What were you doing out there anyway?' The escaped patient noticed a minor Southern accent in his voice. So that meant she was in the southern part of the United States... guess her parents wanted to put her somewhere as far away as possible.

'None of your business.' AJ replied. She really didn't feel like telling this stranger about her escape from the clinic.

The man chuckled. 'Now now,' he said. 'Be a bit more friendlier, will you? After all, I saved you from the cops.'

That was true, but still. AJ's escape was nobody's business.

'Well then, will you at least tell your name, sugar?'

AJ didn't like that nickname one bit. 'Only if you tell me yours.' she said.

'Alright then. The name is Luke. And yours is?'

'AJ.'

'AJ, huh? Very nice name. Good to meet you, AJ.'

The young woman nodded. She looked out of the mud-stained window. The weather outside was sunny, they were driving in a landscape of long dry grass, moving along with the soft breeze outside and some trees next to the road here and there. AJ hadn't seen the outside world in quite a while... this landscape put a dreamy smile on her face. But there was one question that bothered her.

After a brief silence, she finally asked it.

'How did you find me?' AJ didn't even look at Luke, she just had to look at the landscape.

'Say what?' Luke asked.

'How did you find me? How did you know that I needed help?'

Luke chuckled once more.

'I had been following you since you left that alley in that coat. Just by the first look at you, I knew you were lost. So I decided to follow you for a little while.'

AJ felt all her blood racing to her head in less than one second. The calmness was gone. He was stalking her. He was stalking her all the damn time and she didn't notice it! How could she had been so careless? Immediately, paranoia clouded her mind.

'So what are you going to do now, huh?' she asked, her voice hoarse with fear. 'Are you going to pull over and rape me?'

'Say what now?!'

'Are you going to rape me?!'

'No, hell no!' Luke's face expressed sheer disbelief. 'You must be out of your mind! Look AJ, I don't know if you have some messed up fetish for that or whatever, I don't really care about that, but I will not do that, alright? I will take you somewhere safe...I know a very special man who can help you with all your troubles.'

Luke shook his head. 'Raping you... what the hell is wrong with you?'

'Just to let you know... if you don't keep your word, I will beat the crap out of you. Got it?' Luke laughed softly. As if a 5 ft tall girl would be capable of doing that to a man of his size... that would be impossible.

'You won't do that.' he replied. 'Try to get some sleep at least. It will be a long ride.'

Right then, AJ felt how tired she actually was. How much sleep did she have last night? Falling asleep was really hard in that box. He was right; she needed to get some sleep.

'Fine then.' AJ mumbled, slightly lowering herself down the seat. 'But if you touch me... I'll kill you. You hear me?'

'Loud and clear.'

* * *

AJ was woken up when the engine was shut off.

'We're here. Get out.'

She heard the door on Luke's side opening and slamming shut. Slightly dazed from her nap, she looked around.

The sun was gone. It had been replaced by grey thick clouds. Not one bit of sunshine. In front of her, she saw that the van had been parked in front of a pile of tree trunks. She checked her clothes; they hadn't been moved or touched or anything. Thank goodness.

AJ got out of the van. Immediately when she was out, she got goose bumps all over her body. She had imagined a safe place in a whole different way.

Right from her, she saw a big wooden house. Well, house... It was more like a big shed. It was old and slightly collapsed, she couldn't imagine anyone living in that mess. But apparently, someone did. She saw an old car parked right next to the door.

The whole field of grass was littered with trash. There were the remains of a large camp fire... had there been a party here or something?

'Come on.'

Luke's voice slightly startled her. He was walking right in front of her, beckoning at her with his right hand. With his left hand, he pointed at a large wooden house in the distance, which had the light grey paint scaling off from it. 'Follow me and don't stray.'

This whole place made AJ feel uncomfortable.

What was this place?!


	5. Bray

**Chapter 5**

**Bray**

AJ took a deep breath.

What was waiting for her inside that house? She knew Luke was talking about a 'special man' back in the van, but was it for real? This place looked everything but safe. If she would go inside with Luke, what would happen? Would they do something to her? But even if they would, AJ could always run for her life. She might have looked short, but if adrenaline was surging through her veins, she could have the strength of three men.

Just then, it started to drizzle.

'Well? What are you waiting for?' Luke asked. 'You're gonna stand here all day long or will you come inside?'

'You will keep your word, right?' AJ replied. The tiny drops of water sprinkled on her bare arms, turning them wet and cold. If something would happen to her inside, then she'd rather stand on this spot, she wouldn't even care if she'd get a cold.

'Yeah yeah, sure.' Luke groaned, rolling his eyes. He was obviously getting inpatient with the young woman. 'Now get inside.'

AJ nodded. She would get inside with him, but if they would dare to hurt her... she would tear them to pieces.

When they got closer to the house, AJ had a better view on it.

It was a rather large house, with two floors. The top floor had a balcony. There were huge piles of trash scattered all over the veranda, even on the top floor. AJ hoped that it would look better on the inside, although she hardly doubted it.

Luke opened the door for her. AJ was surprised it wasn't locked.

'Come in.'

* * *

It smelled even worse than the van.

The smell of mustiness intruded AJ's nose from the moment she set her first step into the house. It was like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The hallway was really narrow, it was just wide enough for the two of them. It was very dimly lit, AJ could barely see a thing. This didn't look like a safe place at all. Was Luke keeping his word? She prepared herself to run away, she didn't trust this one bit.

'Obey... obey... obey...'

A low toneless voice of a man behind a door on her right made AJ perk her ears.

'What is that?' she asked.

But Luke didn't respond. This fueled AJ's suspicions even more.

'Hey... remember to keep your word, alright?'

'Will you be quiet, just for a second?' Luke groaned. He was growing really tired of her suspiciousness. Slightly insulted, AJ decided not to ask any further. Who knew what he would do if she annoyed him even more... They turned around a corner, reaching the end of the hallway. They were now facing a door. Luke knocked on it; three times.

'Bray?' he asked.

AJ raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was Bray? Was that the man he was talking about in the van?

But Luke didn't receive any response from behind the door. He knocked again. 'Bray? Are you in there?' It was quiet for a couple of seconds, but now there was a response.

'Yeah?'

'Can I come in for a sec? I've got something for you.'

The way he said that, 'I've got something for you'... It made an unpleasant chill run up AJ's spine. He said it like she was some sort of present to him. Oh God, what were they planning to do with her? Small drops of sweat already started emerging from AJ's forehead. It was already smothery in this god-forsaken house, but the fear of what they might do to her made the heat inside her even worse.

Luke opened the door and turned around for a moment, looking at her. 'Don't be scared.' he said, but he didn't really sound that calming. 'He'll help you.'

Even inside this room, the lighting was rather awful.

'Come in, Luke.' the same voice said. Even in this voice, AJ noticed a Southern accent, but this one was stronger than Luke's. Taking a deep breath and slowly breathing out, she got the courage to step into the dark room.

She was ready for a fight.

* * *

The only source of well-functioning light in this dimly-lit room was an old lantern. The light was just strong enough to reveal the owner of the voice.

He was sitting right there, in the middle of the room, softly rocking in a rocking chair. Staring in front of him, he had a dreamy smile. It was a man with a rather plump posture. He was wearing a white panama hat, which nearly covered the half of his round face in a small shadow. He was sporting a long brown beard, matching with his shoulder-length hair. He was wearing one of those silly Hawaiian vests with a red and white flower pattern and underneath it, he wore a black shirt. His pants were stainless white.

'Brought a visitor, Luke?' he asked, still smiling.

Luke nodded. He grabbed a chair and put it opposite the rocking chair. 'Have a seat.' he said to AJ, pointing to the chair. AJ hesitated for a short moment, but she sat down anyway. At least this chair (that looked old and dirty, just like anything else in this house) was more comfortable than the seat in Luke's van.

'I went to Oak's Leaf to sell the moonshine. But then I spotted this little nymph wandering around and I followed her. She was running away from a store and I decided to save her. I thought she really needs your help, Bray. I believe she is very lost...'

So this was this Bray guy... AJ didn't like the way he was smiling.

Bray nodded. 'Very well. Leave us alone, Luke.'

'Right.'

The tall man turned around and left the room. The door fell shut with a soft click.

It was just the two of them now. AJ just had to say it, just to let him know.

'Don't you dare to harm me.' she said, frowning at Bray. 'I swear to God, I will fight back.' Bray chuckled and shook his head.

'You are very lost indeed, little nymph. Now, tell me...' He leaned forward, making eye contact with the young woman. Even though the room was very badly lit, AJ noticed how blue his eyes were. 'What is your name?' Bray asked.

'AJ.'

'Short for...?'

'April Jeannette. But look, I need to find a place where I can stay. Do you know a place like that around here somewhere?'

Again, Bray chuckled and shook his head. 'But child... you're already here! I've noticed the fear on your face when you came in. Don't be afraid, we are your friends now. I still have a free room in this house, you can stay there. I can offer you shelter here, but you have to do things in return. You have to cook, clean and work. How's that?'

'And you won't harm me?'

'April... I won't even lay a finger on you. Promise.'

AJ nodded. She was still a little weary, but the offer he made was very good. For as far as she knew, she was in the middle of nowhere. There was a very small chance she would find a better place around here. And cooking, cleaning and working? That wouldn't be a problem. 'Oh, one more thing...' Bray raised his index finger. 'You are free to go wherever you like. But never, ever, enter the room on the right end of the hall of the second floor. You understand?'

'Yeah.' Why would she care about some stupid room? She wouldn't go in there anyway. As long as she was safe here and they wouldn't try to do anything with her.

Bray got up from his rocking chair and grabbed the lantern.

'Come.' he said. 'I'll show you around.'

* * *

Unfortunately, AJ's room wasn't much better than her room back at the clinic.

Hell, it might've been even smaller than that room! There was only place for an old, rusty bed.

Only that, nothing else.

A pathetic light bulb was supposed to lit up the place.

AJ hoped that at least the bed would be more comfortable than her previous bed.

'You can lie down if you want,' Bray said. 'I will call you over when it's dinner time.' AJ lied down on the bed. She sighed in relief. Luckily, this bed wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The mattress was a bit thicker, that was good enough for her.

'What happened to your feet?' Bray suddenly asked, pointing at them.

Oh crap, she forgot. Her socks were all bloody, the material was sticking against her skin. AJ had to make something up, fast.

'I... I had a little accident. Nothing to worry about.' she said.

'I'll send Valerie to check on your feet, just in case.' Bray turned around and opened the door. 'Believe me... staying here will open your eyes, AJ.' Then he closed the door behind him and he was gone.

Within ten minutes, a woman entered AJ's room. She was slightly older than her, had short blonde hair and had a friendly face. Her clothes were clearly worn a lot and somewhat dirty. 'Bray told me your feet were covered in blood. I'll check them and patch them for you, just in case.'

'Sure.' AJ was actually relieved with this offer, she hoped that at least she could make them less painful. The woman (apparently Valerie) took off AJ's socks and looked at the soles. 'My my, darling.' she said. 'Those are some nasty cuts in there. Hold on, I'll fix this for you.' Then she grabbed a bandage and firmly yet gently bandaged AJ's feet. When she was done, AJ looked at them. It surprised her how professionally it looked.

'Thanks!' she said. 'Hey... are you a nurse or something?'

Valerie giggled.

'I wanted to be a nurse... I have been studying it for years, but I was unhappy. I had no purpose in my life, I had no idea what to do. My life, it was so... empty. But one day, my car's engine broke down around this area, and I walked all this way to this compound to find help. And I got help indeed... Bray gave me a whole new look on life, he is amazing! I found a purpose here, that's why I decided to stay. And believe me... Bray will help you too.'

Those words wandered around in AJ's mind for the rest of the day, even at night when she tried to fall asleep.


	6. Day One

**Chapter 6**

**Day One**

'Time to wake up.'

A tall man with a bald head and long ginger beard pulled a cord and the light bulb was enlightened with a soft humming noise.

AJ frowned and moaned. She covered her eyes with her hand, trying to protect them from the light.

How much sleep did she have that night? The words of Valerie kept her awake most of the time; what did she mean? Bray helping her? She didn't consider herself troubled. She was fine, she was sane, she was just... AJ.

But it was not only Valerie's words that kept her awake. The food she had for dinner was just as bad as the food from the clinic. White beans in a greasy, tasteless sauce. AJ was pretty sure she could cook up something better than that. The beans gave her a stomachache, it was so greasy.

'What time is it...?' AJ groaned. The humming noise of the light bulb gave her a headache. 'It's six o'clock.' the man replied. AJ moaned once more and rubbed her eyelids with her fingers. She tried to open her eyes, but because she was so tired that even the faint light was too bright for her, she shut them again. When her eyes were adjusted to the light, AJ could fully open them. Then she saw the man who woke her up. She gasped; his length, bald head, beard and the military green overalls he was wearing frightened her.

'Who are you?' AJ asked.

'My name is Erick.' the man answered impatiently. 'Come on, get up. We've got a lot to do.' Then he left the bedroom.

Before she went to sleep, AJ was given a long light blue nightgown to sleep in. Even though it looked old, it felt nice to wear a dress again, even if it was just a nightgown.

Feeling completely brackish, AJ stumbled down the stairs, still wearing her first gift from this compound. She heard two male voices behind a door in the hallway. Was that the kitchen? AJ knocked on the door and opened it. It was indeed the kitchen. Luke and Erick were sitting at a scratched dinner table with a coffee-stained sheet on it. Piles of pans and pots were stacked up on the kitchen counter. When was the last time someone cleaned them?

When AJ came in, both men looked up.

'Morning.' Luke said. 'There's still some porridge for you in that pan over there.' He pointed at a rusty pan on the furnace. AJ lifted the lid. The porridge was still boiling in there.

'You got a bowl for me?' AJ asked. Without verbally replying to her question, Luke pointed at a cupboard. Opening it, AJ saw that there was still one bowl left. She grabbed and checked the inside. It was all dusty. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, AJ brushed the dust away with her fingers and using a serving spoon she found next to the furnace, she put some porridge in the bowl. AJ hesitated for a moment, but she sat down next to Luke.

'So... what do I have to do today?' AJ took a mouthful of the porridge. To her surprise, it was actually delicious, like it was freshly made.

'You will have to do anything what we do here on the compound.' Erick said. 'We have to harvest the crops, make moonshine, clean the barns, prepare food for dinner... either way, we have a lot to do. But most importantly of all... you will have to listen to Bray. You're now living under his rules. And you better get used it, new girl... because this will be your life now, whether you like it or not.'

* * *

AJ nearly gagged when the disgusting smell penetrated her nose.

The pig barn smelled even worse than Luke's van and the house combined. The smell was unbearable, it nearly made her eyes water. The straw the pigs were lying on were colored deep dark yellow and it heavily smelled like manure.

Before they went to work, Luke gave her a white top, a pair of old jeans and dark green boots that were a little bit too big for her. That would be her working outfit. It was cold in the morning, but once AJ started to work, the cold was less worse. First, the crops had to be harvested. And it was a lot of work. They started working on it at half past seven and they finished it at ten o'clock, it was that much. Afterwards, AJ's arms and back were hurting all over and she was really tired. Her clothes were stained with dirt. All she wished for then was a hot shower and her bed.

And now they had to clean out these disgusting barns.

'Alright, new girl.' Erick said, giving her a shovel. 'Let's get back to work.'

Oh hell no.

There was absolutely no way in hell AJ would do this work. If this was the only work on the world that she would be paid to do, she would still refuse it. This was revolting, this was putrid, this was too much. She was tired, she was dirty... No, she wouldn't do this.

Looking at Erick, she gave him a disgusted look and shook her head. 'No. I won't.'

Erick's eyes slightly widened.

'What did you say?' he asked, disbelieving the disrespect.

'I won't do it. This is disgusting.' AJ replied, completely calm.

'If you want to live here, you'll have to live here by our rules.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I had to live under Bray's rules!'

'Are you gonna act smart now?!'

Filled with restrained anger, Erick grabbed AJ's shoulder, firmly squeezing it. In surprise, AJ dropped her shovel.

'Ow! Hey, what the hell?!' she exclaimed.

'You keep your mouth shut and clean the damn barn. Got it?' Erick hissed angrily.

'No! This is disgusting, it makes me sick! This is work for guys like you. I'm tired, I'm dirty, I want to go back to the house and have a hot shower!'

'I don't give two shits about that. We all have to work here, you too. Now shut the hell up and get to work!'

AJ glared at Erick, her eyes filled with hatred. 'I won't do it.'

For a moment it was quiet in the barn.

Then, Erick lost his last bit of control. He roared in anger and with both hands, he grabbed AJ's wrists, clenching them so hard the girl could feel the bones in her wrists snap. Still holding her at her wrists, Erick lifted her from the ground into the air. AJ screamed and kicked at him, trying to free herself. It was like he was trying to rip her arms off.

'You little bitch!' Erick yelled. 'I'll tear you to pieces and feed you to the pigs!'

'Erick, stop it!' Luke tried to stop his friend by pulling his muscled arms. 'I want to kick her ass just as bad as you do, but think at what Bray might do to you if you harm her!'

'This little bitch needs to be taught a lesson... and that will happen right now!'

'Erick. Let go of her.'

A familiar voice made the two men look up, even AJ. Bray was standing in the doorway of the barn. Was he standing there all time long? Did he just arrive or did he watch this all? Like a dog obeying his owner, Erick let go of AJ. She fell on the ground with a thud, immediately cradling her painful wrists. She was so glad to see him, even though she just knew him for a day.

'She didn't want to work, Bray.' Erick said, still angered. 'She was disrespectful, I had to teach her a lesson.'

'Erick, go back to work. You too, Luke.'

Erick opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. Slowly recollecting his calmness, he decided not to make things as bad as it already was. He picked up the shovel that AJ dropped and turned around, walking away to start cleaning. Luke followed him. Bray walked towards AJ, who was still sitting on the ground. He reached out with his hand for her, helping her to get up. AJ was shaking like a leaf.

'Come on, AJ.' Bray calmly said. 'I want to talk to you.'

Reassuringly putting his hand on her shoulder, the two exited the barn. When they left, Erick turned around, still angry.

'Bitch.' he growled.


	7. Confessions of a Nymph

**Chapter 7**

**Confessions Of A Nymph**

'Making friends already, AJ?'

'Not funny.'

With his hand still resting on her shoulder, Bray walked with AJ through the forest, a little bit farther away from the compound. The sun was shining through the leafs of the trees, but it didn't calm the young woman.

She had been reckless, she had been disrespectful. On the first day, for goodness sake! She let the worst take the better of her, which was a bad choice. She was here for one day, she barely knew these men. She had looked into Erick's eyes when he nearly pulled her arms off. They were filled with anger, he could've easily torn her to pieces. This would teach her for having an attitude towards the men.

But it wasn't over just yet. She had overcome Erick's rage, but there was still Bray. Even though he acted friendly on the day she arrived and when he got her out of the barn. But was he really that kind? Was he hiding something behind that smile that looked like it never left his face? AJ had to be careful. But if he dared to slap her or anything, she would fight back for sure. She would let no man slap her. Not her, not AJ Lee.

'What happened over there, April?'

Bray's voice broke the silence between them. But he didn't sound angry. AJ knew she couldn't lie about this. Because if she did, he might ask Erick and Luke if it was true. They would deny it of course, and who knows how long they had been staying with Bray to earn his trust? Of course Bray would believe them, and maybe they would kick her out. So lying to him was no good option.

'I didn't want to clean the barn and Erick got all pissed about it.'

Bray laughed. 'You gotta look out with Erick, nymph. He already had a short temper before he joined the family.'

'Family?' AJ raised an eyebrow.

'We are all family here.' Bray spread his arm and gestured to the forest. 'Everyone who escaped from the poisoning society to join me, will be like family to me.'

'Wait a minute...' AJ frowned and started thinking. The way Valerie and Luke were speaking about Bray, it was like they admired him. This place was far away from the inhabited world, nobody from a city or that little town wouldn't even think this place would exist. Everything here was dirty, like there was no morality here. Could this mean that...?

'My God...' AJ softly gasped. 'You are a cult leader! Luke, Erick, Valerie... they are your followers!' AJ had heard a lot of stories about cults during her life. Her mother always told her to not join one, ever, no matter how miserable she was. Cults were manipulative, dangerous and in some cases even deadly. When she was a little girl, she saw documentaries on TV about Charles Manson and many other cases like that. This was bad, really bad. She had to get the hell out of here before they all committed mass suicide or something!

Bray shook his head and waved with his index finger. 'You're wrong, AJ. You're all wrong. People like you out there would call me a 'cult leader', but I'm not. I'm a person who has seen the truth, someone who has opened his eyes. Society has poisoned all of you, but not me. I have a clear conscious. Everyone here were part of society once, they were all walking with their backs crooked. But once they joined me, they were cleansed and they walked upright. They are not my followers, my dear nymph. They are my brothers and sisters, all in the name of good cause. And soon... your eyes will be opened too.'

AJ shook her head. From the inside, she wanted to run for her life. If they would try to manipulate her, they could try all they want. She knew better than that.

'No thanks,' she replied, laughing slightly nervously. 'I don't need my eyes to be opened, thank you very much. They are already open. I don't need to be cleansed, I'm fine. I'm okay. I couldn't be any better.'

'Please, AJ... stop lying to yourself.' Bray looked AJ in her eyes. Sky blue met chocolate brown. Even though the look he gave her wasn't that threatening, AJ started to feel really unpleasant.

'What are you talking about?' she replied. 'I'm not lying to myself. I'm fine, for a hundred percent. I don't need my eyes to be opened.'

'April...' Bray's eyes looked like they were hypnotizing her. AJ wanted to look away, but she couldn't. He was looking right into her soul.

'I see a very troubled girl inside you, AJ. You are trying to hide it, but I can see right through you. It's a gift, I could've always seen peoples' true selves. Even though you present yourself as a tough woman, you are in fact a scared little girl. You try to hide your scars, but they are clearly visible. So tell me, AJ... what were you doing in Oak's Leaf?'

Damn it.

He was right. He was right about every word he said. All this time, even in the psychiatric clinic, AJ had created a shield for herself. She had been hurt so many times, by her parents, her ex-boyfriends, the staff members, the psychiatrists... Even in high school, where she started her reign of heartbreak. Girls would assume she was a crazy slut and belittled her at every chance they got. Even in one of her many arguments she had with her parents, her father called her a 'delusional whore'. Everyone thought she was crazy, that's why they hurt her. She had practically been hurt her entire life... so that's why she used her attitude as her shield.

It was quiet for a moment.

'I... I have escaped from a psychiatric clinic. My parents abandoned me there, because they thought I was crazy. I have been there for three months and I hadn't heard a thing of them anymore. Even for my friends I was like I had disappeared in thin air. I couldn't take it anymore, I know that I'm not crazy. I was able to run away and I was planning to go somewhere far away, to be alone. I don't care about my family nor my friends anymore. If I am dead to them, then they are dead to me. I really don't care...'

AJ shook her head.

'I don't. I really don't!'

Suddenly, AJ felt something wet on her cheeks. Tears. She had been focusing so much on her story, she didn't even notice she was crying. AJ was ashamed. Here she was, standing in front of a man she only knew for a day and she couldn't stop crying. All of a sudden, Bray pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her small body, embracing her. AJ rested her head on his chest and cried like a baby. Bray soothed her, making soft 'ssssh' noises and stroking her head with his hand. She really looked like a little nymph; five ft tall, long dark brown hair, big dark brown eyes, tanned skin and a slender body. A true beauty.

'I'm all alone...' AJ sobbed. She smelled Bray's body odor. A mix between sweat and soap. For some reason, it calmed her down a little bit.

'Hush now, my little nymph...' Bray whispered. 'You're home now.'

AJ cried all her sadness she had stored those three months out. After a while, the cries turned into soft sobs. Then she was silent.

'I look like an idiot... crying in front of you.' she mumbled, still resting her head on Bray's chest. 'No, AJ.' the cult leader replied. 'It's alright now. They locked you in there because they didn't understand you. Society is so ignorant, that they have to throw each person who truly understand themselves into a damn clinic, to let them rot away and get manipulated by the fools in the white coats.'

AJ looked up, her teary eyes wide with surprise. 'You... don't think I'm crazy?' she asked.

'No.' Bray smiled at the young woman and wiped her remaining tears away with his thumb. 'For me, little nymph... you are perfectly sane. Damaged, but sane.'

AJ smiled from ear to ear.

Finally, someone who understood her!


	8. The Eater Of Worlds Speaks

**Chapter 8**

**The Eater Of Worlds Speaks**

Because of the incident back in the barn, Bray decided not to let AJ work with Luke and Erick for today. Instead, he told her she could work in the house. She could clean and prepare food for dinner.

It was hard to search for it, but after a while, AJ found what she was looking for; a dust cloth. Finding that ragged dust cloth was a freaking miracle, they had stuff to clean in this damn house after all.

She opened the windows (which was pretty hard since the insides of the frames were rusted) for some fresh air, something this house really needed. She dusted off the furniture, the stairs, the windowsills, the doors, the lamps, everything. All that dust made AJ cough, but at least it was now a bit easier to breathe. She found an old vacuum cleaner, which made a strange rattling noise when she turned it on. She vacuumed the lowest floor and the second floor of the house. When she was done, sweat was trickling down AJ's face. It was a lot of hard work, but now the house was a lot cleaner.

But her work wasn't done yet; she had to prepare dinner too. Sitting on a chair in the kitchen, AJ peeled potatoes with a small knife. Everyone here in the compound had to eat, so there were lots of potatoes to peel. Even though AJ hated doing chores back at home and at the psychiatric clinic, doing chores here in this house made her feel calm and useful. Besides, she felt as fit as a fiddle after she told her story to Bray. At first she was ashamed she had cried in front of a stranger, but after Bray comforted her and told her she was not crazy, she felt relieved. She guessed Bray's comfort was worth the pain in her wrists.

The sound of the opening door made AJ look up. She could suppress a gasp just in time. It was Luke. Leaning against the doorway, he stared at the young woman. Suddenly, AJ felt a bit guilty. After all, it was because of him she was now here. Without him, she might've been caught by the cops and locked up in the clinic for good. Practically, Luke saved her.

'Look...' AJ mumbled. 'Back at the pig's barn... I guess I shouldn't have acted like that. Because of you...'

'Save it.' Luke interrupted her. 'Apologize later, we don't have time for that now. Come with me.'

AJ frowned. 'To where?'

'Bray will preach again. Get up and come with me. And if you dare to disrespect Bray as well... then I will be the one throwing you for the pigs. Got it?'

* * *

Everyone was there.

Luke, Erick, even Valerie. There were people AJ had never seen before on the compound, men and women alike, all wearing old clothes. She guessed they all lived here.

They were all outside, at the border of the forest. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was already lowering and the temperature had slightly dropped. AJ looked around her. What were they all doing here? And where was Bray?

'My dear brothers and sisters...'

Everybody looked up. Bray emerged from the shadows of the forest. Was he there all along, even when AJ left? Bray looked at the group and smiled. Everybody was here. Perfect.

He walked towards the remains of a cut tree, a stump wherefrom the upper part was sown off.

Bray stood on top of it, like he was entering a stage. Everyone gathered around him, even AJ. What's going on? What is Bray going to do? She looked around her; everyone had the same look in their eyes. Admiration. The young woman remembered the images she saw on TV of the mass suicides. Please, don't let it be...

'Now, I have heard stories...' Bray said, making sure everyone was listening to him. 'I have heard stories of people who have the courage to take a look at themselves, to find out they were the right ones all along, to break through the darkness and see the light!'

AJ frowned. What was he talking about? But slowly, she started to realize it. He was talking about people who knew who they were! But Bray wasn't done with his speech just yet.

'But those people... they get locked away by the people they should've loved and trust, handed over to a bunch of fools in white coats who try to manipulate them with their own twisted logic!'

Wait a minute...

Was he telling AJ's story?!

AJ could feel her heart pounding in her head. She was such an idiot! She shouldn't have told him about her past, something she had tried to keep as a secret. She trusted him with this secret, for goodness sake! That jerk! Please, don't tell the rest this was her past...

But at the same time, he was right. During her time in the clinic, the psychiatrics always tried to tell her the things she did was wrong, while she knew what she did was for a good cause.

At least, that's how AJ saw it.

'Only a few manage to escape from those hellholes... and I, Bray Wyatt, shall take them in and treat them like my family! They might have damaged them, but I shall repair them. I shall drain the toxic they have put into their minds and cleanse them with my truth! They have stitched their eyes shut, but I shall open them again. I will help them... I will help them all.' Everyone was quiet.

AJ was speechless. She wasn't even angry at him anymore. These words... these words were so powerful. She believed every word he said. Everything he said made sense; the things they said in the clinic during the group therapy was pure bullshit, they told her those things over and over again until she had a headache. But how Bray said it... it was so powerful. And she believed him. Finally, someone who stood up for her!

But it was not only AJ who was amazed by his words. Everyone around her was raising their arms. Luke, Erick, Valerie, everyone. They were praising him, like he was an angel fallen right out of the sky to guide them. Bray rested his hands on the heads of two of his followers, smiling at them. Even though AJ was not raising her arms, she was standing the closest to Bray.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with admiration to the brim. He looked back at her, sky blue met chocolate brown once more.

Bray was smiling at his followers, but now that he was looking at AJ, his smile only got bigger.


	9. She Has A Home Now

**Chapter 9**

**She Has A Home Now**

For the rest of the day, Bray's words haunted AJ's mind.

It was like he had spoken a spell over his followers, including her. The way he was just standing there, talking those words with such passion... it was so amazing. The President of the United States had nothing on him when it came to speeches!

But just because of that speech, it didn't mean the day was over.

AJ had been interrupted while she was preparing dinner, so that meant she still had to finish it. She went back to the house after the speech and continued to peel the potatoes. But this time, she had a dreamy smile on her face. She saw a great guy in Bray, he had charisma for sure. She remembered the moment when he looked at her, the sight of her made him smile even more. That felt so great; she had a feeling she was present, that she was a person. In the clinic, she felt like she was a nobody, she was shunned by everyone for being herself.

AJ had the feeling she existed to Bray.

Dinner was ready at the beginning of the evening. AJ had been working really hard on the food; she had made meatballs, potatoes and some vegetables from the crops they had harvested in the morning. AJ smiled when she put the pans with food on the table. She hoped Bray and the others would like it.

Sitting at the kitchen table, AJ waited until the men arrived. The kitchen door opened. The young woman's heart felt like it was making a little jump in joy. It was Bray, followed by Luke and Erick.

'Good evening, Bray.' AJ said, hoping she would receive another smile from the cult leader.

'Good evening to you too, nymph.' Bray responded. 'Smells nice in here!'

It may have not been a smile, but this made her happy too. 'Sit down and enjoy your dinner!' AJ smiled from ear to ear, hoping from the bottom of her heart Bray would like the food. She knew she hadn't cooked in a while, but the results looked nice. The men sat down at the kitchen table. Much to her joy, Bray was sitting opposite of AJ. So far, Erick and Luke hadn't said a word to her. Were they still mad at her?

Bray was the first one to put a meatball, potatoes and vegetables on his plate. He cut the meatball into small pieces; much to AJ's relief, it wasn't raw on the inside. She held her breath when the cult leader took his first bite of his dinner...

'Delicious!'

AJ was beaming with joy. He liked it! He actually liked it! 'Really? You like it?' she happily asked.

Bray nodded, still chewing on a piece of the meatball. 'Yup,' he said after swallowing it down. 'It's possibly the best thing I have eaten in a while! My compliments, April.'

This was the sign for Luke and Erick to try the food as well. They both had a meatball, some potatoes and vegetables. AJ hoped they would like the food just as much as Bray did.

They both nodded in approval when they ate it.

'It's good.' Luke mumbled. 'The nymph can cook!'

Despite the incident in the barn, AJ laughed about the line. 'Thanks!' she said. 'And uhm... Luke?'

'Yeah?'

AJ didn't have the chance yet to apologize to Luke for her behavior earlier that day. Now that the day had ended, this would be a good opportunity.

'About what happened in the barn today... Well... I'm really sorry for that.'

'It alright.' Luke gave her a reassuring wink. 'You were blinded. Society had spoiled you. But now that Bray is in your life... you will be cured for sure. Don't worry about it anymore.'

AJ was happy that Luke had accepted her apology, but she also had to apologize to Erick. He gave her a big scare that day, she didn't really feel comfortable about it.

'Erick... I'm sorry.'

She looked at the man, but didn't get the reaction she expected. He had an unimpressed look on his face, not approving of her apology.

'Erick forgives you too.'

Erick's eyes went wide with surprise and he looked at his leader. 'Bray!'

'You forgive her too, Erick.' Bray interrupted him. 'She is your sister now. She is part of our family from this day on.'

Sister.

Part of our family.

Tears of happiness nearly welled up in AJ's eyes.

This was the best dinner she ever had.

* * *

AJ was so tired. This day had really worn her out. Not only because the work she did in the morning, but mostly because of the emotions. There had been anger, fear, sadness and happiness... this day had been an emotional rollercoaster ride. Just when she was ready to go to bed, she heard a knock on the door.

'Who is it?'

'It's me, Bray. Can I come in?'

Once again, AJ's heart made a jump in joy. She got up from her bed and opened the door. Almost immediately, her eyes made once more contact with Bray's.

'Going to bed, I see?' Bray asked with a smile. He looked at her; the nightgown made her look even more like a nymph.

'Good guess!' AJ giggled and rolled her eyes. 'I'm so freaking tired, I bet I will fall asleep in seconds, seriously!'

Bray smiled because of the spontaneity of the young woman. Despite her obviously being tired, she still had some spirit left. 'Bet you will. But can I talk to you for a second?'

'Sure!'

AJ sat down on the bed. Bray followed her into the room and sat down next to her. The rusty frame squeaked when he sat down with his full weight, but luckily the bed didn't collapse.

'I just wanted to know if you had a good day.' Bray said.

'I think so... I guess it was fine, despite what happened in the barn.'

'They have forgiven you, you shouldn't worry about it anymore. The past is the past, AJ.'

'Bray...?'

'What is it?'

'Uhm... that speech you gave earlier that day... I thought it was really amazing.'

Bray softly chuckled with pride. It was good to hear something nice from somebody about his speeches; especially if that somebody was a young woman who had been damaged by those so-called 'professionals' back in that damn clinic.

'I saw that you were listening.' Bray said. 'I'm glad I've managed to open your eyes.'

'Maybe you did.' AJ replied. 'I've never heard someone speak like that before, with such charisma and powerful words... And Bray?'

'Hmm?'

'I... I want to thank you for letting me stay here and standing up for me. You... are the first man I have ever met who understands me.'

'Of course I understand you, AJ.' Bray put his hand on AJ's, which made her eyes flutter in surprise. His hand was callused, but the touch was so gentle. 'Everybody is the same here,' he continued, looking into AJ's eyes. 'They have all been damaged... but they have all been cured.'

AJ smiled from ear to ear. 'Thank you, Bray.'

'You're welcome, nymph. Now, go to sleep. You'll have a busy day again tomorrow.'

AJ nodded and got into her bed. Bray got up and smiled once more at her. 'Good night, AJ.' 'Good night, Bray.'

The cult leader turned around, opened the door and pulled the cord. The light bulb was shut off immediately, stopping the humming sound. Bray closed the door. AJ listened to the footsteps as he walked away from her room.

Although she was now alone in her dark bedroom, she didn't feel lonely at all. She had never felt this happy in these three months.

Here, she had a purpose.

She existed.

AJ Lee was finally home.

* * *

She was damaged indeed.

What on Earth did they do to her in that clinic? Either way, it was a good thing she had escaped that rotten hellhole.

It was a warm summer, even in the nights it was warm. It was a nice opportunity for Bray Wyatt to sit outside in his rocking chair, while everyone in the compound was asleep. Sitting outside his house, he softly rocked back and forth, looking at the sky. He had always preferred night over day. At night, everything was quiet and the stars and moon lightened up the dark sky and the forest. Also, at night the monsters would come out.

He was a monster.

Bray was the monster who would eat those fools who didn't know the truth.

Closing his eyes, Bray thought about AJ. She was a very pretty woman indeed. Dark brown eyes of a doe, a nice smile with straight white teeth, long wavy dark brown hair that reached her middle back and a perfectly shaped slender tanned body. As if she had been sculptured from clay, such perfection and care. Good thing Luke picked her up from the street, or else she would've been doomed to wander around this filthy world for sure.

He remembered the moment when she attended the speech. She had such admiration in her eyes, even more than the rest. After all, she had been his main inspiration for this speech. He saw so much pain in her story, it was saddening, yet inspirational.

AJ was a great help to him.

Of course he would help her, after all the pain she went through, she deserved to be cured. Also, she must have a fiery personality. Only a person with such personality would dare to stand up against Erick.

Staring at the stars, Bray smiled.

'Don't worry, Sister Abigail... she is in good hands now.'

It sure would be nice to have AJ staying here.

* * *

It was just a matter of getting used to it.

Getting up early, having breakfast with Luke and Erick, working until lunch time and then work again.

During the following week, AJ managed to get used to the compound's schedule. At least she didn't have to be bored for one moment, there was always something she could do. Erick and Luke were still a little weary of her when it came to work, but after proving to them that she could actually work as hard as she could, they weren't that harsh to her anymore. Heck, sometimes they even had a little chit-chat and AJ would crack some jokes, mostly about the psychiatrics back at the clinic. Luke and Erick would laugh about them; it felt good that someone would actually think her jokes were funny.

AJ really felt like she was part of the family now.

But what she really looked forward to was the time were Bray would preach to his followers.

She could listen to him for hours, he was talking about subjects such as life and death, the meaning of life and more. Listening to those words made AJ breathless. And when Bray was done, she would get as close to him as possible and smile at him, hoping he would notice her admiration. He always did.

Bray Wyatt was indeed a great man.


	10. What Did I Do Wrong?

**Chapter 10**

**What Did I Do Wrong?**

It had been two weeks now since AJ joined Bray's family. And so far, things were pretty good.

During her work, she had time to meet some other residents from the compound and already made a couple of friends, most of them were young women, just like her. Also, she managed to get along with Luke and Erick. She never thought she would actually get along with Erick. But the person who she was really close with, had to be Bray.

Even when she was at work, Bray often made her company, allowing her to stop her work for a little while for a chit-chat. It was always very pleasant to talk with the cult leader. Most of the talks were about AJ's feelings; how was she holding up, did she enjoy doing this work, what did she learn about the speeches? Bray was very nice to her, it helped her getting through the day. AJ saw a great man in him, a mentor, a family member who is she was close with. It didn't last long until Bray got a spot in AJ's heart. She had forgotten all about the warnings about cults her mother had given her when she was a child. She was happy here.

It was late in the afternoon and AJ was once again in the kitchen, peeling potatoes for dinner. Life in the compound was good, but there was only one thing that was bothering her.

That room.

On the day she arrived here, Bray clearly told her not to enter the room on the far right of the second floor. At first she didn't care about it, but at one certain moment, she remembered it and it had been bothering her since then.

What was in that room? Was Bray hiding something in there? But what?

These questions resided in AJ's mind, and she knew they would go away if she checked the room. If Bray was hiding nothing in that room, then there was nothing wrong. Everything would be fine and she would move on, leaving the questions behind. But what if Bray did indeed hide something in there? Then her questions would be answered as well. AJ controlled it for quite a time, but finally her intense inquisitiveness got the better of her.

She had to find out about the mystery of the room.

* * *

AJ decided to make it quick. Just a peek inside and she would be gone. Nobody would notice, nobody would know. Getting out of the kitchen, she looked around her. She knew that Bray was taking a nap in the living room for a little while, he told her himself when the time for the daily preaching was over. This would be a perfect opportunity. She tiptoed upstairs, hoping the stairs wouldn't creak. Soft creaks emerged, but not loud enough to alert Bray.

AJ reached the second floor and walked to the far right. The mysterious room wasn't far away from her own room, so if something would be in there, she would've heard it by now. What was in that room? AJ faced the door; nothing unusual, it just looked like all the other doors here. Made of wood, painted white. The curious woman looked around, making sure nobody had followed her. It was safe. Holding her breath, she twisted the knob...

Locked.

Damn it!

Bray really didn't want people to see this room. AJ started to think. 'If I were a key to a locked room...' she mumbled to herself. 'Where would I be?'

Bray's room was a good option.

She didn't exactly know where his room was, but she decided to look for it anyway. AJ found it, though; it was on the far left of the second floor, opposing the mysterious room. It was like if Bray had chosen this room on purpose, so that he could keep an eye on the locked door. Bray's room was slightly bigger than her room; an old king bed with smudgy dark red sheets, a waist-high dresser with scratches on it and a mirror. So there wasn't much to search in, but AJ went for it. She looked under the bed and searched through the dresser, but no key. But then, she came up with something. It was so ridiculously simple, but clever at the same time. She lifted a pillow from Bray's bed.

Bingo!

The key was lying there, right under the pillow. It was rusty, but it was still in good shape. Smiling with glee, AJ grabbed the key, put the pillow back in place and left the room.

Looking around her, AJ sighed in relief; even now, there was nobody here. She quickly walked back to the locked room. With her hands slightly shaking and biting her lower lip in excitement, she put the key into the keyhole and twisted it.

The door opened...

* * *

There were two things AJ noticed immediately.

The first thing was that the room was much cleaner than all the other rooms in the house, like it was cleaned weekly. The second thing was that it was decorated in a whole different way.

The bed looked really nice. It was a king bed, just like Bray's, but the sheets had a white, pink and blue flower pattern with white fringes on the edges. The wall paper was also printed with the same dowdy flower pattern. Every piece of furniture in this room was painted white.

It looked like this room belonged to an old lady.

So there was nothing special about this room after all.

Just when AJ wanted to shrug and get out to forget all about the excitement, something caught her eye.

A big white closet.

Maybe there was something in there? The chance was big.

It was now or never.

Closing the door behind her, AJ walked towards the closet and opened it. Nothing special. Only a dress.

That dress was the prettiest dress AJ had ever seen! It was light blue with white dots. It looked like it was her size...

AJ had always loved attention from men. And right now, she really enjoyed the attention Bray gave her. He had been so kind to her, like a mentor would treat his student. The smiles he always gave her during the speeches gave her a pleasant warm feeling in her stomach. He noticed her, he was there for her, he would protect her. AJ was convinced Bray would never harm her.

She was pretty sure she would look great in this dress. If Bray would see her wearing this... would he be amazed? Will he see how beautiful she actually is and give her even more attention? AJ decided to give it a shot. She took off her working clothes, took the dress out of the closet and put it on. It was precisely her size. She made a little twirl; with this dress on, she felt like a princess from one of those Disney movies.

AJ rushed down the stairs. She just couldn't wait to see Bray's reaction! She ran through the hallway, opened the door to the living room and got in. She saw that Bray was just waking up from his little nap.

'Hey Bray! What do you think?' she asked, her face beaming in joy.

'Take that damn dress off, right now!'

Those loud words made all of AJ's blood rush right towards her head.

What was this? What's going on? This was not the reaction she wanted! She could feel the happy feeling shatter to pieces, like a window being struck by a brick.

Bray Wyatt got up from his rocking chair in an instant. There was no trace of kindness to find anymore on his face. The blue eyes AJ adored were now flaming with anger.

'Have you gone out of your mind?!' Bray furiously yelled, now standing right in front of her. His unexpected anger made AJ cringe. Icy blue and chocolate brown met once more... but it was now completely different.

'Take it off! Take the dress off!'

AJ was completely in shock. Her legs were paralyzed in fear. Even though she knew what she had to do, she couldn't move. She was just standing there, trembling in fear.

This only angered Bray even more.

He reached out and with full force, he hit AJ in the face with his hand. The impact made the world around AJ look like it was shaking. She fell on the ground, whimpering in pain. Her cheek felt like it was burning and she could feel her heart pounding in her head.

'You fucking bitch!'

It felt like someone was smashing a sledge hammer into AJ's stomach. She let out a pained scream; it felt like her stomach was ripping. Bray was kicking her over and over, blinded by his own rage, deaf for her pained cries.

'I trusted you!' he yelled. 'I told you not to go into that room and you did it anyway!'

Tears of pain and humiliation streamed down AJ's cheeks. There was so much pain... she was sure he kicked her on every part of her body.

'Deceiver! Deceiver!'

She had to run.

Run, before he would kill her!

Driven by pain and adrenaline, AJ managed to stand up and run out of the living room. She almost tripped in the hallway, but got up and ran towards the door as if her life depended on it. Violently opening it, she ran outside.

* * *

Blind and deaf, AJ ran away from the house.

Get out of here! Run away from this place as far as possible!

Tears trickled down her face as she hysterically cried. Her heart felt like exploding, it pounded so hard. She had no idea if Bray was following her, but there was one thing for sure; she had to leave this place.

Thick black spots danced in front of her eyes as she ran into the forest. Her body was hurting all over, Bray got her pretty good. All this pain for a damn dress...

AJ was too afraid to look behind her. She just kept running in a straight line. She didn't care where she would end up, as long as she was out of here, far away from Bray and this damn compound. With no clue where she would end up, AJ ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, she heard a metallic sound and a sharp pain traveled through her leg. With a yelp and a loud thud, she fell on the ground.

Sobbing loudly, she managed to look behind her. Her foot was caught in a bear trap. The sharp serrated edges dug deep into her ankle, causing it to bleed and cause unimaginable pain. Screaming in pain, AJ sat up and tried to open the bear trap by pulling it open... but no success.

Falling on her back, AJ looked at the sky and cried deeply.

Why?

What did she do wrong?

What did she do to deserve this?

'Deceiver! Deceiver!'

The words of the infuriated Bray still haunted her mind. She was so scared, that during her beating she was afraid she was going to die. The sweet image of Bray she once had was gone; it was now replaced by the pain and his angry voice. Just then, AJ realized her mistake.

She broke Bray's trust.

He trusted her, and she betrayed him by sneaking into that room and putting on the dress.

But if he trusted her, that would mean...

He cared about her.

Bray did so much for her, he gave her shelter in this compound and took care of her. And she betrayed him all for the sake of attention.

This was her fault. This was all her fault.

All alone in the forest, with bruises emerging over her entire body and her foot stuck in a bear trap, AJ cried in agony.


	11. The Tale Of Sister Abigail

**Chapter 11**

**The Tale Of Sister Abigail**

Did she pass out from the pain or did she fall asleep?

AJ didn't know.

It was so dark in the forest, she couldn't see a thing, not even the trees. She couldn't remember whether she passed out or fell asleep, it became dark really fast. AJ never felt this miserable before; she was cold, she was hungry and her foot hurt like hell. But most of all, she was sad. She was pretty sure Bray never wanted to see her again after what she did and left her here to die, to let her bleed to death in this god-forsaken forest.

Closing her eyes for a moment, AJ let out a shaky sigh. This is what she deserved. This is what she deserved for breaking Bray's trust. The bleeding had stopped, but she was still in pain. So this is how it would end for her; dying all alone in a dark forest, with her foot stuck in a damn bear trap after betraying the person she adored.

AJ curled up and sobbed, hoping she would fall asleep and never wake up again.

'AJ?'

Immediately, AJ opened her eyes and looked up, looking around her. Did she just hear that right? A voice in the distance was calling out her name. It was faint, but AJ could swear she heard it. Narrowing her eyes, she saw something in the distance. A little light. The only thing she could see in this darkness. It was moving a little bit.

'Hello?' she carefully asked, not too loud. 'Who's there?'

The little light stopped moving for a little moment. Then it headed towards the wounded girl, growing bigger and bigger as the distance reduced. AJ could now hear some footsteps and the rustling of fallen leafs. Who was it? Did Bray send somebody to look for her? And if so... would that mean he wasn't angry at her anymore? AJ hoped that from the bottom of her heart. Finally, the light reached her. It was bright enough to reveal a pair of legs. White trousers. Could that mean...?

The source of the light was an old lantern. AJ looked up and she saw Bray's face.

She wasn't sure to smile or to cower away. The beating he gave her today had really shaken her up.

'Bray...' she whimpered. She wanted to apologize to him, to tell him she was sorry for breaking his trust and that she would never be so reckless again. But she didn't get the chance for that, not yet.

'What did you get yourself into, girl?' Bray asked, shining the light on her trapped foot. He didn't sound angry or anything. More like he was concerned... But before AJ could reply, he walked over to the bear trap and put his lantern next to it. 'Hold on, I'll get you out. This might hurt a bit.'

It didn't hurt a little bit. It hurt a lot.

In an instant, AJ could feel the teeth of the bear trap pulling out of her ankle, followed with an intense pain. She could feel the blood trickling down her feet again. She was free, but seriously injured. Lying on the ground, she whimpered in pain.

'Come.' Bray said, kneeling down next to her. 'I'll get you home.'

He put his arms underneath her and lifted her up; with one arm, he supported her torso and with the other arm he supported her legs. He was carrying her like a knight would carry his princess.

Bray kneeled down for a little second to pick up his lantern.

'Bray...' AJ whispered. 'I'm... I'm sorry...'

'Hush, little nymph.' Bray interrupted her, but not in a rude way. 'We're going home now. Valerie will take care of you.'

While he carried AJ with his arms, Bray went back the way he came from, his lantern showing the way. AJ couldn't believe it; she broke his trust and yet he came back for her? Could that mean he wasn't angry at her anymore? Either way, she couldn't wait to get back to the compound. The pain in her leg was killing her.

* * *

Lying on her bed in her room, AJ whimpered in pain once more.

She could clearly see that Valerie was tired, but that didn't stop her from taking care of her injuries. With her experience from her studies, she wrapped the bandage skillfully around the wound.

'First those cuts in your feet and now this? You have to be more careful, sweetheart!' Valerie said during the procedure.

'Tell me about it...' AJ mumbled, rolling her eyes.

'I can give you painkillers, if you want to.'

'Yes please. Is it really bad?'

'Those wounds were pretty deep, I think they will leave some scars. But with plenty of rest, they will heal.'

'Thank you, Valerie.'

'You're welcome, darling. Now get some rest.'

Valerie gave her some painkillers, stood up and walked out of the bedroom. AJ heard her walking down the stairs. Then she heard some muffled voices. Was she talking to Bray? But then she heard the front door open and close. Valerie was going home.

It was quiet for a little while. AJ got under the sheets and was just letting out a sigh when she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Luke? Erick? Couldn't be, she didn't see them downstairs when they arrived. Maybe they were asleep already. Then it had to be Bray. She was right; the door opened and the cult leader stepped into the room. He was holding a bowl with a spoon sticking out of it; whatever was inside it, it was steaming hot.

'Here you go.' Bray handed over the bowl to AJ. When she looked inside it, she saw it contained tomato soup. 'I thought you'd be pretty hungry after everything that has happened.' 'Thanks.' AJ took a mouthful of the soup. It tasted really nice.

Bray sighed and sat down on her bed. He stared at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. It was like he was... ashamed.

'AJ...' he finally said, looking at her. 'I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I should have...'

'No, Bray.'

AJ put her bowl of soup next to her bed. Resting her hands on her lap, she stared at them.

'I should be the one apologizing,' she sighed. 'You told me not to go into that room and I did it anyway, all because of my stupid curiosity. I put on the dress so you could notice me... man, I was so stupid. I know that you took care of me when I had no place else to go, you were kind to me and inspired me with your words... I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?'

'Of course.' Bray put his hand on AJ's shoulder. She smiled at him, happy he forgave her. He smiled back, but the smile faded away when he looked at her arms. Dark blue bruises had emerged from the spots where he kicked her. The honey-colored skin was now ruined because of him. This... he could never forgive himself.

'Can you forgive me as well?' he softly asked.

'Yeah.'

Still staring at the bruises, Bray smiled, but it wasn't very convincing. AJ may have forgiven him, but he never could forgive himself for giving her that brutal beating.

'But Bray... can I ask you something?'

'What is it?'

'Who did that room belong to?'

Bray stared in at the wall in front of him. He looked so sad... AJ could almost swear she saw tears in the corners of his eyes.

'That room belonged to Sister Abigail.'

'Who?'

'She was the woman who taught me everything...'

AJ was now paying full attention. If she was the one who taught Bray all this amazing philosophy, then she must've been a very smart woman. She hoped the cult leader would tell more about her. The name already, 'Sister Abigail'... it had something mysterious.

'You see, April... when I was a little boy, I lived together with my father in a foolish town. My father... he used to beat me for no reason, because he had been so blind in his life he had made mistakes, mistakes he could never revert. He had nobody to abreact his fury on, so he decided to turn me into his personal punching bag...'

For a moment, Bray chuckled and shook his head. Then he continued.

'When I was like... thirteen, fourteen years old, I left my rotten old man. I wandered around, lost and blinded... but then, she found me.'

'Sister Abigail?'

'Yes. She took me to my home, this place. Everything here, this entire compound, it belonged to her. And she taught me everything. She showed me the light, she took care of me... Her touch could save the world, her kiss could open everyone's eyes. She told me they chose me... before I was even born! She said that I was the chosen one, I was the one who had to pry open their eyes. Together, we would spread the truth... but she never managed to do it.'

'Why? Did something happen to her?'

Again, Bray felt silent. He let out a deep sigh.

'I was there... I was there when she fell ill and let out her last breath.'

'Oh man...' AJ leaned forward and rubbed Bray on the back. 'Bray, I'm so sorry about that. But, would that also mean... that dress was hers?'

'It was her favorite dress. She would wear it every day.'

AJ felt ashamed. That dress was possibly Bray's only memory to Sister Abigail and she ruined it. All because she wanted him to notice her... The beating, the pain... it wasn't worth it.

'But at least her philosophy didn't go up in smoke,' she said. 'She had one hell of a student.' Bray looked up. That was very sweet of her. Even though he had beaten the living crap out of her, she would still try to cheer him up. Sweet little nymph.

'Can you turn around for a second? I want to return you something.'

Bray frowned in curiosity, but he looked away anyway. He could feel AJ's legs moving and he heard some rustling behind him. For a moment it was quiet, then he heard some rustling again and felt AJ's legs moving once more.

'You can look now.'

Bray turned around and AJ put Sister Abigail's dress in his hands. She had put her nightgown on. 'I'm sorry if it got dirty.' Bray inspected the dress. There were still some tiny leafs from the forest on it, but otherwise it was fine.

'It's alright.' he said. Then he stood up, holding the dress close to him. He was ready to leave the room. 'I will let you stay in bed for a couple of days, until your wounds are healed.'

'Bray?'

'Yes?' Bray turned around.

AJ smiled at him. 'I think Sister Abigail would be very proud of you.'

That was the sweetest thing a woman had ever said to him... He had always tried his best to spread the word, he tried to make Sister Abigail's dream come true. These words moved him, she made him feel like he was doing everything right. This woman, this nymph... he would cherish her now. He wouldn't lay a finger on her, from now on he would treat her with respect.

'Good night, AJ.'

'Good night, Bray.'

The door closed with a soft click. Even though she was tired of everything that had happened this day, AJ stared to the ceiling. What a story... so that was the story of Bray Wyatt. She wondered if Sister Abigail treated him with the same kindness. What she had done today was horrible, but she was forgiven. Maybe Bray wouldn't trust her that much for a while, but at least she had his forgiveness; that's what mattered the most. The disturbed image she had from Bray was now gone; the image was back to normal. The kindness and admiration returned.

AJ grabbed her bowl of soup and started to eat, trying to ignore the pain.

What a wonderful woman, that Sister Abigail.

* * *

'Sister Abigail...'

Bray was sitting outside on his rocking chair, staring at the stars once more. Softly rocking back and forth, he listened to the crickets. Even the music was better at night.

'Today... I have made a mistake. I have beaten her... I have beaten her, because I tried to honor your memory! She shouldn't have come into your room... she never had to! But she broke that rule, because she was so needy of my attention. When I saw her wearing your dress... I nearly killed her. She ran away. Yes, I was mad, I was blinded by anger... but then I felt remorse. I found her in the forest, she was trapped and nearly bleeding to death. There was blood on her body, Abigail... I saved her, though. I have forgiven her and she has forgiven me.'

Bray let out a sigh.

'I have a feeling she is special, Abigail. She's not like the other women, she is different. Once the bruises have disappeared, the nymph shall regain her beauty. I've never seen such... fire inside her. It's shining bright, just like the fire you had. She managed to stand up for herself and fooled those idiots in that hellhole... She knows who she is, she's not blind. Yes, she is damaged, but she has been repaired. She told me you were proud of me... I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth.'

Bray chuckled and closed his eyes. Even though he had his eyes closed, he perfectly could see AJ's face. Her long hair, her eyes, her smile...

'My little nymph... my... AJ.'


	12. Closer

**Chapter 12**

**Closer**

The following days were more relaxing for AJ.

Her foot was still painful, but it became less worse over the days. Valerie often came over to deliver some painkillers, clean the wounds and change the bandage, so in terms of care, she had nothing to complain about. Another advantage of lying on bed all day was that she didn't have to do the hard work on the compound, so that was also nice. But the best advantage was that Bray was taking care of her.

He clearly had a lot of regret about what happened, so he really tried to make it up by making her as much company as possible. He often visited her to bring food (which was clearly made by himself, AJ was surprised he could actually cook), tell amusing stories (often about the good times that he had with Sister Abigail) and of course, share his preaches with her, since she wasn't able to go outside. Sitting up inside her bed and with her hands resting on her lap, AJ listened to the words flowing from the cult leader's mouth. She was so amazed by his words, she often forgot to breathe. Bray was pleased with AJ's attention, it only motivated him to tell her more and more.

Listening to Bray was even better than watching TV.

* * *

It was good to talk to AJ. Bray never had a follower who paid so much attention to his words. The look on her face when she listened to him was nearly magical; in the corners of her chocolate brown eyes, he often could swear he saw a twinkle. Her mouth was curved in a beautiful smile, her lips had a lovely shade of pink. Even though she had been lying in bed for a couple of days, her hair wasn't that messy. It was messy in a good kind of way, it fitted with her personality; wild, yet with a certain kind of beauty. The bruises on her skin were slightly fading away, much to his relief. He would never harm her like that again. If Sister Abigail saw what he had done to her skin, she would've rolled around in her grave. He made sure the food he made wasn't too greasy; that could ruin her well-shaped body.

Stay here forever, my forest nymph! Let me take care of you, let me help you to forget your past filled with ignorance to the brim and to hold your eyes open. I'll protect you against those fools.

You're safe here with me.

You're safe here with Bray Wyatt.

* * *

It took three weeks until the pain was lessened enough for AJ to walk.

After Valerie had taken off the bandage, she studied the wounds. Valerie was right; it did leave some tiny scars. If she would cover them up with a boot or a sock, it wouldn't be visible. The bruises had disappeared too, much to her relief.

When it was dinner time, AJ decided to come downstairs for the first time in three weeks. Was dinner ready? Either way, it smelled kind of nice in the hallway. Baked potatoes.

Her foot was still a little too painful to tiptoe. As careful as possible, AJ walked down the stairs. She wanted to surprise Bray by showing him she was healed.

Maybe he was in the kitchen. Had to be, she never saw Luke or Erick cooking dinner. She carefully opened the kitchen door, peeking through the crack.

Bray was indeed there. The sight was just endearing.

The cult leader was standing in front of the furnace, stirring with a large wooden spoon in a big pan. He tasted the food from different pans, twisted with the gas buttons and stirred the food some more.

He all did this for her.

So this is what he did for her every night while she was lying in bed. He wanted to make sure the food was good enough for her. So sweet... With a dreamy smile, AJ stared at the man who cooked her dinner. She had forgotten all about the beating; Bray had expressed his remorse to her all by taking care of her and trusting her with stories of the past. He trusted her again, that felt so good. The fear was gone, AJ saw the man she adored instead of the monster who had beaten her. That man had chased the monster away.

AJ opened the door, still having the dreamy smile on her face.

Bray looked up. He was immediately caught with surprise. 'AJ?' he asked. 'Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Are you still in pain?'

'No, I'm fine.' AJ pointed at the boiling pans. 'Smells really nice!'

Bray nodded. 'Only the best for my nymph.'

So it was indeed for her.

'My' nymph, oh my God.

AJ could feel her cheeks blush. 'My' nymph... she knew Bray has been treating her with nothing more than kindness and friendship for the past three weeks, but she didn't know she was that important to him. 'My' nymph... she could feel her heartbeat rising.

'I just wanted to bring your food upstairs.' Bray said. 'But you can also eat here with me.'

'Sure.' Her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest.

Dinner was ready in a minute. Sitting at the dinner table, AJ and Bray ate their meal. This was the first time ever they had been alone together. And both of them were quite happy with that.

'This is really good, Bray!' AJ said.

Bray smiled and nodded. 'Guess my cooking skills improved while taking care of you.'

'Maybe I should be injured more often, than you would get even better!'

The cult leader chuckled and shook his head. 'No AJ, I won't let that happen to you anymore.'

'Bray?'

'Yeah?'

AJ fell silent and stared at her plate, digging her fork into the mashed potatoes. 'Thank you for taking care of me and not letting me rot away in the forest. I... I really appreciate it.'

Suddenly, she felt something callused on the hand she was holding the fork with. Bray had slightly leaned forward and touched her hand with his. His fingers gently stroked the skin. AJ gasped noiselessly, her cheeks blushed once more.

'If something happened to you, I would've never forgiven myself, AJ.'

So sweet...

AJ fluttered her eyes and looked at Bray. He gave a reassuring smile. Ice blue met chocolate brown once more, but this was different. This was warm, this was nearly loving. Those blue eyes gave AJ a warm, tingling feeling in her stomach. During these three weeks, Bray took such good care of her. When he came into her room, she was always happy to see him. Bray became much more to her than a mentor... he became her friend. And maybe even more than that...

The look of her eyes made him feel like he was floating.

It was like they were hypnotizing him. That blush on her cheeks was as red as a poppy in May, so beautiful. Everything about AJ was beautiful, he admitted that. Taking care of this nymph had been an honor. Sure, in the past he had been taking care of his followers when they were sick, but this was different. He had noticed he looked forward to see her every time he went upstairs to bring her food or talk with her. AJ was more than a follower to him now... she was... special.

For a moment, the Eater of Worlds and the beauty were lost in each other's gaze...

But the sound of the opening door rudely interrupted them.

Apparently Luke and Erick were still at work and they've finished that just now. Immediately the magic between AJ and Bray disappeared, leaving the atmosphere in the kitchen ruined.

'AJ? How come you're up? You're all better?' Luke asked.

'Yeah... Yeah I am.' AJ mumbled, cursing the two men from the inside.

'She can go back to work tomorrow.' Bray replied with a toneless voice. He too was bummed out because of the interruption.

Luke and Erick grabbed their plates and joined them at the dinner table, none of them realizing what they had done. While they were eating their dinner, Bray and AJ gave each other one last look. Trying to lighten the mood a little bit, AJ gave Bray a little smile.

Bray smiled back.

Such a doll, that AJ.


	13. Sweet Nymph Of Mine

**Chapter 13**

**Sweet Nymph Of Mine**

The next day, it was time to go back to business.

AJ woke up around six o'clock, went downstairs to have breakfast with Luke and Erick, went back upstairs to clean herself and dress up and joined the men to get to work. Luckily, her foot wasn't that painful anymore, so work went just fine. Maybe Bray told Luke and Erick to keep a little eye on her, because they often asked how she was holding up. That was very nice of them. The two men weren't that much of strangers to AJ anymore; they were more like those colleagues at work you often had a nice chit-chat with. During work, the three often talked with each other and even cracked some jokes. It was actually kinda nice to get back to work again.

But it wasn't only Luke and Erick who kept an eye on AJ.

It was during the afternoon, just an hour before lunch. During her time of staying here in the compound, AJ didn't mind cleaning the barns anymore. Heck, it even went faster with Luke and Erick's help. 'Never thought you would actually clean the barns.' Erick remarked during cleaning. So that meant Erick now had a different image of AJ. Who knew.

AJ was putting the last pile of manure with straw in the wheelbarrow when she heard something outside. Footsteps? She looked up. Bray was leaning against the door post of the barn, watching the young woman. But she wasn't scared by it or anything; on the contrary! She was flattered. He came out so see her work, on the first day after recovering from her injuries. He wanted to see how she was holding up, that's why he was here. Bray gave her a friendly smile and nodded. It was like he was saying: 'You're doing a good job.'

AJ smiled back at him, happy with the attention.

* * *

She was even more beautiful when she was working.

A trickle of sweat was running down her face. Her with dirt stained tank top and jeans fitted perfectly with her body, they were the right size. Her long hair was bound in a ponytail.

With a dreamy smile, Bray Wyatt stared at the working nymph.

It was good to see she was getting along with Erick and Luke. He guessed her presence had a good influence on Erick; he hadn't lost his temper ever since when he started to work with AJ. But secretly, he hoped the two men wouldn't get too close with her.

AJ was his.

His and his only.

Bray was convinced that if either one of these men (or the other men in the compound) would dare to touch her or flirt with her, he'd tear their damn throats out with his bare hands. That's how much he cared about his nymph. He was proud of her working so hard, it was good to see her contributing to the compound. When she arrived here on that day, he could clearly see that she was damaged and poisoned by that cruel world out there. But now that she was here, her eyes had been opened and she had been healed.

Bray was so proud of his little nymph.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and everyone on the compound knew what time it was.

During her chore in the kitchen, AJ was checking the clock every five or ten minutes. Waiting until it was three o'clock felt like an eternity for her. She wanted to join the people and listen to Bray's words, right now! She wanted to be inspired, she wanted to be with him. Right now, Bray was the only person in the world who mattered. Not her parents, nor her friends. She had forgotten about them a long time ago. The past is the past, like Bray always said to her. Her family and friends were part of the past... and the past was dead.

When the pointers finally pointed at twelve and three, AJ put the potato she was peeling aside, jumped up from her chair and ran out of the house, smiling from ear to ear. Finally! In the distance, she already saw a group of Bray's followers at the border of the forest. With her heart beating with joy, AJ joined them.

Bray was there, sitting in his rocking chair. He looked at AJ and greeted her with a little smile. AJ smiled back, happy he was there. Smiles meant more than words to the two these past days. The group fell silent, all ready to listen to their leader.

'I'm pretty sure y'all have heard many things about love, right?'

Some of the followers nodded, AJ too. She had experienced love in her life, but it was all false. Those boys used her, toyed with her heart. Her parents raised her with 'love' too, but she knew better. This love was fake too, she had heard conversations when she was lying in bed of how much of a burden she was. Love meant nothing to AJ... until she joined Bray's family.

'AJ? Can you come here?'

AJ's eyes went wide with surprise. Bray reached out with his arm and beckoned at her. He was serious, he was serious about it! Biting her lower lip and slightly blushing, AJ stepped forward, towards Bray. The cult leader grabbed her hand and gently pulled her arm. With his other hand, he patted on his lap.

'You can come sit with me.'

All her blood rushed towards AJ's head. Her heart started pounding faster and faster, she hadn't expected this for one bit! But she decided to put her shyness aside. Come on, it was Bray. She could trust him, he wouldn't harm her. As her last bit of shyness faded away, AJ sat down on Bray's lap. Immediately, he put his arm around her waist. The young woman's heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest. Looking at the group, she saw two different reactions; surprise and jealousy. The men looked surprised, the women frowned with envy. Bray softly rocked back and forth.

'You see... love can come in all kinds of ways. But the love the people in the world give to each other, is all false. They use each other, that's what they do. But not here... not in my world. The love I give here is true, because I care about my brothers and sisters. I give you the love y'all have missed.'

The words and the rocking hypnotized the young woman. She felt so calm, so good... She felt like a baby being soothed by her parent with rocking and soft words. She ignored the jealous expressions from the women and closed her eyes, smiling from ear to ear, listening to Bray's words about love.

I love you too, Bray.

* * *

During dinner time, AJ barely ate anything.

But it wasn't because she was sick, nervous or anything.

AJ Lee was in love.

She was in love with Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds. She never saw such an amazing man like him, he was so much different than all the other men out there. He had a pair of brains, he knew so much better, he knew the truth. He was so sweet to her, he cared about her and he made her feel like she was somebody.

Bray Wyatt was the man of her dreams.

All she did during dinner time was pricking her fork into her food and staring at Bray, who was talking to Luke and Erick about the quality of the moonshine they were making. AJ joined the conversation, although she didn't really know much about the moonshine.

After doing the dishes, AJ walked upstairs, to her room. Luke and Erick had left and went home. The young woman was tired, like she was at the end of every day of hard work. In bed, she would think about Bray, hoping she'd dream about him.

Opening her bedroom door, she saw something lying on her bed.

It was a dress, a pretty dress too. It was bright yellow, it had a white collar and puff sleeves, it looked like a doll's dress. AJ softly giggled about it and lifted it, studying it. It was really pretty... she wondered how she would look like if she would wear it.

But... who gave this to her?

Suddenly, AJ heard something falling on the ground with a soft rustling noise. She looked down. It was a little note. AJ picked it up and read it.

Her eyes went wide and her heart beat like a jackhammer.

'Put on this dress, comb your hair and come downstairs.

I have a surprise for you.

Bray.'


	14. Dance In The Dark

**Chapter 14**

**Dance In The Dark**

AJ looked at herself in the cracked mirror of the only bathroom in the house.

Her heart was beating in her chest. She hoped she just looked pretty enough to show herself to Bray. She brushed her hair; because she had been working outdoors for a whole day, it looked all wavy. She had put on the dress, it was exactly her size. She also found out Bray had left a pair of socks and black leather shoes with straps for her to put on. The socks were just high enough to cover up the scars on her ankle, much to her relief.

AJ looked exactly like a doll.

Even though she had always preferred to wear t-shirts with jeans and sneakers, she didn't mind it. She looked pretty, that's what mattered right now.

What was Bray planning to do with her? What was the surprise? During the time she was dressing up, those questions plagued her mind. Looking at herself in the mirror for one last time, she gave herself a confident nod and smile.

'Here we go.'

It was a good thing AJ knew where to step on when she was walking down the stairs, because like always, the lighting in the hallway was as bad as ever.

The small block heels of her shoes caused a soft clicking noise each time she touched a step. Was Bray outside or inside in the house? AJ didn't know, but she decided to look for him anyway. She wanted to see her surprise. Whatever it was, she hoped it was good.

'Bray?' she called out loudly, hoping he would hear her. 'Bray, where are you?'

'Right here, AJ.'

It sounded like Bray's voice was coming from the living room. AJ smiled in relief; he was inside the house, that was good. At least she didn't have to go outside in the dark if she had to look for him. Nearly beaming with excitement, AJ walked through the hallway, went to the left at the end and opened the door.

What do you have in surprise for me, Bray Wyatt?

* * *

This is not what she expected.

Everywhere she looked, AJ saw candles. They were placed on every piece of furniture in the room, even on the ground. This was the kind of gesture you would see in those super cheesy romantic movies. But no matter how cheesy this was... this was really sweet. The candles spread a nice smell and lightened up the room a little better.

'There you are...'

AJ looked up. Bray was sitting in his rocking chair, the dim light of the candles and his lantern revealed himself to the young woman. He was still wearing his hat, but his outfit was slightly different. He was now wearing a vest with a black and white checkered pattern. AJ never saw him wearing this vest before; maybe he would wear it on special occasions.

Just like this one.

'Well, I'll be damned... just look at you.' the cult leader said, his voice soft with admiration. He stood up from his rocking chair and walked towards AJ. She looked so beautiful... He touched her hair, twirling the tresses between his fingers. AJ softly giggled; she loved this kind of attention.

'You look like a doll, my little nymph.'

'Thanks... I'm pretty sure you were the one who gave me this dress.'

'It's a little gift for you to wear on this night.'

'It's really pretty, thank you.'

'Everything for you, my dearest nymph. Now... prepare yourself for the first part of the surprise.'

Bray removed his fingers from the woman's tresses and walked away from her, into the more darker parts of the room. So far, everything was good. It was nice, the room had a romantic atmosphere. In all the broken relationships AJ had, no man had ever done this for her. What was Bray doing back there? Suddenly, she heard a soft noise, followed by a click and a rustling noise.

The first notes of a familiar piano song broke the silence of the room.

'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven.

The music made AJ's skin crawl. This was so beautiful... she knew this song ever since she was a child. She wasn't a huge fan of classic music, but this one was special. This music touched a core deep inside her soul. With this song, she could close her eyes and enjoy listening to it.

'I see you like the music.'

Bray had emerged back from the darkness. 'I love this song... no meaningless words, just this.' AJ smiled. So he felt the same way about this song too... what an amazing man. Bray reached out with his hand, as if he was awaiting a handshake from her.

'Let's dance together, April Jeannette.'

AJ's cheeks immediately turned red, along with her ears. He wanted to dance with her... out of all the women here on the compound, he wanted to dance with her. AJ Lee. The woman who was abandoned by her family in a psychiatric clinic run by doctors who could've been crazies themselves. The woman who escaped that hellhole, wandered through some shithole of a small town with glass stuck in her feet, tried to escape because she had stolen some stupid clothes and then got rescued by Luke.

And he wanted to dance with her.

This was an honor, a true honor.

Smiling from ear to ear, AJ accepted the offer and touched Bray's hand. Immediately, he gently pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her waist so that they could make eye contact. Bray's eyes were hypnotizing, she just had to look at them.

That's when they started to move. Together, the beauty and the Eater of Worlds slowly danced through the dimly-lit room. On the calm rhythm of the song, they often twirled around in a slow gentle pace. Bray put his hands around AJ's waist while AJ put her hands on Bray's shoulders. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes while listening to the music and concentrating on the movements. AJ had never felt this happy in her entire life before. Sure, she had danced with other boys before, but this was different. This was romantic, this was beautiful... She wished for this moment to go on forever. Bray's touch and body odor, the music and this dance was all that she needed.

It was so good to have her close to him.

Her hips were perfectly shaped, like they were precisely shaped for the grip of his hands. His nose was close to her hair, he could smell it. The day before she went back to work, she took a bath; the smell of the cheap shampoo was still there. It smelled like oranges. Bray had barely danced before in his life, but this would be a dance he would never forget. He was dancing with her, the woman of his dreams. He wanted to cherish this moment forever. Closing his eyes, he smelled her hair once more.

'Bray?'

'Hmmm?'

'How do you come up with such great ideals?'

Bray softly chuckled. 'I've taught it all from Sister Abigail. But it's not only that; I've seen it all in my thoughts, dreams and everything above that.'

AJ nodded, admiration shining in her eyes. Bray Wyatt was truly amazing. Then she closed her eyes again. The two danced together for the rest of the music in silence.

But unfortunately, all good things came to an end. The needle of the turntable reached the inside of the sheet music and the music stopped, ending with a rustling noise. AJ and Bray stopped dancing.

'That was really nice, Bray...' AJ said, looking the cult leader in the eyes. God, she admired him so much.

'Indeed...' Bray smiled and ran his fingers through the woman's hair. 'But don't forget, this is just the first part of the surprise. Come with me.'


	15. Lake Of Love

**Chapter 15**

**Lake Of Love**

The night looked perfect for presenting a surprise to a nymph.

Opening the door, AJ and Bray walked out of the house, into the cool night. The cult leader looked up at the dark blue sky; stars were scattered everywhere and the full moon lightened up the area around them. It was perfect.

Bray just had the perfect place in mind to show to AJ. It was one of his favorite places in the forest, it looked absolutely stunning at night. It was one of the very few places on this world who hasn't been tainted by those blind fools.

She looked so beautiful when they were dancing. She had rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and smiled. On that moment, he wanted to gently touch her face and kiss her on the cheeks, but he couldn't. AJ's face was like it was perfectly sculpted, like it was made by an artist. For a while, Bray started to think AJ's presence was a gift from Sister Abigail, as a reward for opening his followers' eyes. He couldn't thank her enough.

Romantically linked arm in arm, AJ and Bray walked into the forest. For a moment, the young woman was afraid she would walk into a bear trap again, but that didn't happen. It was like Bray knew the forest from inside out, even though it was dark, he exactly knew the way around him. The moonlight shined dimly through the leafs of the trees.

This was the most romantic night of her life. A lovely dress, dancing in a room filled with candles to her favorite classic song and now a stroll through the forest in the moonlight. AJ was so happy. If she would walk into Luke tomorrow, she would thank him for bringing her here and introducing her to Bray. Because after all, it was thanks to him that she was here. In this place, in this compound, she had found the truth and had been disconnected from her messed up past. Her new life was here, with Bray.

AJ rested her head on Bray's shoulder and smiled. She almost wanted to skip, she was so happy with him. But instead, she giggled.

'Excited, nymph?'

'You're right about that!'

'We're almost there...'

Bray chuckled at the happiness of the woman. It was nearly adorable; she acted like a little kid who was on her way to the candy store, she was so excited. Even though she was in her twenties, she didn't exactly look like that. She looked younger, like she was eighteen or nineteen. Genetics were such a curious gift of nature.

For a while, Bray and AJ walked through the forest, strolling around like two teens who were in love. Suddenly, Bray stopped walking.

'We're here.'

AJ looked in front of her and couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Right there, in front of her, there was a lake.

If you would sit down on the old dock, you could look at the reflection of the full moon in the dark water, along with the stars in the sky.

This was the most romantic spot AJ could imagine for a date.

'Wow...' she whispered. She never saw this place before, she didn't even know it was here. One thing was for sure; it looked beautiful at night. She wondered how it would look like at daytime.

'It's even better from up close.'

Guided by Bray, AJ walked towards the dock of the lake. For a moment, she was afraid the old wood would collapse under the combined weight of her and the cult leader. But the only thing that happened was that the wood creaked with every step they made. If the dock would collapse, the night would've been ruined for sure. But it didn't happen; the couple reached the end of the dock safe and sound. They sat down, overlooking the lake.

This was so romantic...

AJ could feel the magic of this night. The world around them was quiet, there was only the chirping of the crickets from the forest. The temperature was not too hot, not too cool either. A perfect summer night. The cult leader chose the right night to take her to the lake. But what made this night completely perfect was that he was here.

Bray Wyatt.

He was sitting right next to her, staring at the stars. Just by looking at him, AJ felt happy. This man, this genius, he had saved her life. He gave her shelter in this compound and took care of her, he gave her a home and a purpose here. He helped her getting rid of her past by treating her with kindness and trust. She broke the trust once, but it was restored. But what helped her forgetting about the past the most was his philosophy. He made the psychiatrics in the clinic look like unprofessional morons.

She loved him so much...

'Is it pretty enough for you?' Bray asked.

'Yeah...'

'Hold on; it gets even better.'

Just on that moment, as if Bray planned this, a swarm of fireflies emerged from the high grass around the lake, flying right over it. Their lights shined even brighter than the stars in the sky. As if they were dancing in a waltz, they flew over the lake in circles. Their reflections danced in the dark water. AJ's eyes were wide with surprise, she slightly dropped her jaw while watching this spectacular sight of nature.

'Bray... it's beautiful!' she exclaimed in surprise.

'Yup, that's the best part about visiting this lake.' Bray replied with a grin. 'They visit this place every night... it's in their nature.'

For a while, AJ and Bray watched as the fireflies danced in the air. But soon, it was time for them to leave. They flew back to the high grass, their little lights disappeared into the darkness.

He wanted to show her this... her wanted to show her this all night long! AJ could feel the familiar warm feeling in her stomach emerging. Never, ever, ever did a man do this to her. For a moment, there was silence.

'It's so weird...' AJ whispered.

'What's weird?'

AJ scooted a little closer to Bray, her arm touching his. Her thin fingers overlapped the cult leader's, the touch made her bite her lower lip in glee. She just had to tell him.

'In my entire life, I never thought I would actually be attracted to a man like you.'

She was attracted to him.

Him.

Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds.

A warm feeling spread across Bray's chest. She loved him for who he was, he could give himself as many terrifying names as he wanted, she would still be attracted to him. This nymph was loyal to him, she lived by his philosophy and had a personality like no other woman in the compound. There was a fire burning inside her, so intense that he was convinced he would burn if he'd touch her. She was so much different... and so beautiful. Just the kind of woman Bray would fall in love with.

Bray chuckled. 'And I never thought I would meet a woman like you.'

'Really?' A soft blush emerged from AJ's cheeks while she smiled. 'Bray...'

'Yeah, AJ?'

'I'm so happy I have met you... You... you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.'

She had to do it. Now or never.

AJ touched Bray's cheeks with both hands, pulled him close to her face and planted her lips on his.

It was like fireworks were exploding right in front of her eyes. Bray's lips felt so soft, they were addicting. They were made for kisses like this one. His beard tickled a little bit against her chin, but that didn't matter. With this kiss, AJ wanted to let Bray know how much he meant for her, how much she loved him. Bray was everything for her, she wanted to stay with him on this compound forever and ever.

At first his eyes were wide with surprise. Bray knew she was attracted him, but he didn't expect this sign of love. But as soon as he felt her love flow through the kiss, he closed his eyes and gave in. The lips of the nymph were the best thing you could ever kiss.

After a little moment, AJ broke the kiss and looked Bray in the eyes. Her own eyes were half-lidded with affection, she blushed from ear to ear and smiled. Please, please... show me you are attracted to me as well. Tell me that I mean so much to you as well. Please Bray, please!

It was quiet between the beauty and the Eater of Worlds.

Then, Bray smiled back.

He pulled AJ close to him and kissed her back. The young woman let out a little yelp in surprise during the kiss, but then the corners of her mouth curled into a smile and she closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Bray's neck, deepening the kiss.

Love bloomed like a flower that night at the lake.


	16. Rest Your Body Close To Mine

**Chapter 16**

**Rest Your Body Close To Mine**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Yes, my sweet reviewers, we have come to that point. Because after all, I have rated this fanfic M for a reason. If you don't feel comfortable reading it, skip it.**

It was obvious that there was romance in the air after the kiss at the lake.

With holding each other's hand, Bray and AJ walked back to the compound. The young woman couldn't help but giggle like a little girl and rest her head against Bray's shoulder, as if she was a cat showing her affection to her owner. Bray didn't mind it all; he enjoyed the nymph's attention, it was playful and adorable. Sweet nymph, sweet AJ... That kiss broke the last bit of ice between the two, it was now nothing less than a small pool of tepid water. AJ was his now, he would never let her go, he loved her.

Even on the way back to the compound, they didn't encounter any bear traps. Once they arrived at Bray's home, the cult leader opened the door; even if he left the house, he didn't lock the door. AJ slightly shook her head and giggled. Silly Bray.

Inside the house, they both walked upstairs. On the second floor, AJ gave Bray a little kiss on the cheek.

'I guess it's time to go to bed now...' she said, the loving smile didn't seem like it was going to leave her face for the rest of the night. She gently touched the cult leader's cheek. 'Tonight was the best night of my life. I really appreciate everything you have done for me, you are a great man. I will never forget this... good night, Bray.'

Just when she turned around to enter her room, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

'Wait.'

Bray turned AJ back to him, looking her in the eyes. His blue eyes were warm and loving, she just had to look at them. Looking away was impossible now. 'Spend the night with me. I insist.'

He wanted her to sleep with him in the same bed.

The thought of it already made AJ bite her lower lip in excitement. Bray would be lying to close to her, he would run his fingers through her hair and whisper sweet things in her ear, how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. She could already picture it all; she couldn't wait for it. The warm tingling feeling in her stomach was now stronger than ever. AJ nodded, accepting the offer.

'Sure. I'd love to.'

* * *

Sitting down on the edge of Bray's queen bed, AJ slightly bounced up and down on the mattress.

This bed was even more comfortable than her bed! No metal springs sticking out or anything; the sheet under her was slightly worn out due to being lied down on for many years, but she couldn't complain about it. The dark red sheets seemed like they were pretty old too, they were a little bit smudged and ragged on some bits. It was pretty clear Bray had the highest reputation of the entire compound; he had the most comfortable bed of all.

'Nice bed!' she playfully exclaimed.

'Thanks.' Bray smiled at the excitement of the young woman, stripping himself from his vest. 'It was a gift Sister Abigail gave me. I've always slept like a rose in that bed.'

AJ touched the sheets. 'She had a good taste in furniture...' she whispered.

Bray softly chuckled. This was like a dream; for many years, he had slept all alone in that big bed. But now, on a perfect summer night, he was about to go to sleep alongside a young beauty. This night was indeed magical.

AJ turned around, lying down on the bed, facing the cult leader. The sight made her giggle. He was preparing himself to go to bed; he had already taken off his vest, hat and shirt, now he was trying to unbuckle his belt. For as long as she could remember, AJ had only been interested in men with a slender or slightly muscled posture, but now that didn't matter anymore. AJ didn't even care about these preferences anymore, she loved Bray just the way he looked, plump posture and all. She had brought her own nightgown to Bray's room, but now she had no intention at all to put it on. No, she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet.

AJ Lee wanted something more.

Much more.

Apparently Bray trusted her enough to strip himself in front of her. Finally, he had removed his pants and got into the bed.

'Don't tell me we're going to sleep already...' AJ moved a little closer to the cult leader, supporting her head with her hand. With her other hand, she tickled his beard. If he really was planning to go to sleep, she would've been really disappointed. Because right now, AJ felt nothing more but desire. She wanted to do things with Bray, things that would make him go crazy with passion and make him want her even more.

'It's getting late, April.' Bray said. 'You must be pretty tired.'

'No... but I can give you a goodnight kiss if you want to.'

'I'd love to.'

Now.

AJ crawled on top of Bray and planted her lips on his, grinding their bodies together. The cult leader let out a soft moan as he kissed back. The young woman opened her mouth a little bit, allowing her lover to touch the corner of her mouth with his tongue. AJ let out a soft sigh in delight and touched Bray's tongue with hers, soon they clashed in a heated dance of passion. The feeling of the thick wet muscles brushing against each other made both of them feeling delightful jolts traveling to their groins.

Suddenly, AJ felt something poking through the sheets against her thigh. She knew exactly what it was... and it made her grin in anticipation. She rolled off from Bray for a moment and took off the sheets. It was exactly what she thought it was...

'Wow... would you look at that...' she whispered seductively.

'You did this to me... you little naughty nymph.' Bray chuckled. He was just as horny as AJ, maybe even more. Feeling her close to him was all he could wish for.

AJ softly giggled. She grabbed the lower part of her dress and pulled it over her head, taking it off, along with her panties. The sight made Bray slightly drop his jaw. He knew she was beautiful, but this... Her body was nearly magical. Her breasts were the perfect size, not too big, not too small, as if they were shaped for the grip of his hands. Her tanned body was slender, the small dark brown bush above her most private part nearly drove him crazy.

He wanted to have every piece of her, no matter how small it was. He wanted to claim her for himself, she was his and his only. The thoughts of what he could to do to her right now... he could feel the lust burn in his loins.

Bray sat up and leaned forward, gently pushing AJ on her back. Once her back touched the sheets, Bray pressed his lips against her neck while his hand explored her body. AJ moaned when his hand touched her naked skin, slightly arching her back. While kissing her neck, the corners of Bray's mouth curled into a smile. He traveled his hand over her breasts, causing AJ to shiver at the touch and her nipples to erect immediately. Bray removed his hand from AJ's breasts and slowly moved down, trailing down her stomach, towards her panties. The tips of his fingers dug into her panties, brushing through the tiny bush and touching the most sensitive part of her body. The young woman loudly gasped, the gasp quickly turned into a moan.

Bray traveled his tongue upwards to her earlobe. 'This is only just the beginning.' he whispered, his voice husky with passion. 'I will make you feel even better.' He brushed two fingers against the sensitive spot before traveling down a little more. So wet... so deliciously wet. Bray couldn't control himself anymore; he forced the fingers inside her, feeling the soft hot wetness slightly clenching around them. AJ cried out at the sudden intrusion; it had been a long time since she had something inside her, it was a bit painful. But the minor pain faded away when Bray started to thrust the fingers in and out. The pace was just perfect, it was fast enough to make her cry out in pleasure.

After a little while, Bray pulled his fingers out, leaving AJ's nether lips hot and wet. The cult leader smiled at the sight; his lover's eyes were closed, but her mouth was opened for a little bit. A blush colored her cheeks red. And this was only just the beginning... He moved down, peppering her body with kisses as he did so. With one swift move, he pulled off her panties, simply tossing them aside the bed. Spreading her legs, he saw a glimpse of the pink softness between the folds. So pretty... The cult leader leaned in closer. AJ opened her eyes when she felt his hot breath against her and looked down. Bray's mouth was a few centimeters from the hot wetness; she bit her lower lip in excitement. She could feel her heartbeat raising.

Then Bray pressed his mouth against her sensitive part, brushing his tongue against her.

AJ breath hitched and she arched her back, moaning with pleasure. Bray's tongue touched her everywhere, lavishing at her bittersweet juices. The taste was delicious, he wanted more and more. He moved his tongue up, working on the sensitive nub. AJ moaned with every lick, this was so good. She had received oral sex before, but this made her head spin with pleasure. Bray kept working on her sweet spot, sending strong jolts of pleasure through her loins. More and more, she could feel an explosion building up...

Soon AJ fell over the edge, her climax made her arch her back and let out an elongated moan. After she sank down back to earth, her chest was heaving, sweat had emerged from her forehead and her cheeks were bright red. Bray looked up; the sight enchanted him. He did this to her, he brought her so much pleasure... it was amazing. AJ looked up and smiled at him.

'That... was... amazing...' she panted.

'Good to hear.'

Bray moved over to AJ, wiping the sweat from her forehead before planting a little kiss on it. 'Lie down on your back.' the young woman whispered.

'What?'

'Lie down on your back... I'll give you something really nice.'

The cult leader liked the tone in her voice when she said that. It sounded so seductive... little naughty nymph. He rolled down on his back, awaiting the pleasure. AJ got up and grabbed the waistband of Bray's underwear, pulling it down. The size of his manhood made her smile from ear to ear. She straddled down on Bray's lap, the tip of his erection poked her entrance. Bray hissed when he felt the wet heat touching it. He knew exactly what was going to happen...

Both of them knew what was coming.

AJ slowly lowered herself on Bray's manhood. When the head forced her open, she softly whimpered in pain.

'AJ... are you a virgin?' Bray asked, feeling the first sparks of pleasure surge through his loins. The young woman giggled and shook her head. 'Haven't been in years.' she replied. It was true, AJ had lost her virginity years ago back at her time in high school. That boy was gentle with her, but he was just like the others. It had been years since she had sex... and it felt so good.

Bray chuckled at the reply. Naughty nymph.

What followed next was nothing more but pure pleasure. AJ rode the cult leader like she had done this before, bouncing up and down on his manhood. Bray had closed his eyes, the pleasure was so overwhelming he had dropped his jaw, emitting groans, moans and cries in ecstasy. Never in his entire life, he had felt so good. The pleasure was just mind numbing, it was only him and AJ. But it was not only him enjoying all of this; AJ moved her hips like her life depended on it as the pleasure flared through her, while sounds of passion rolled from her lips. She didn't give two shits if the entire compound heard her, they were making love, they were in love and everyone should know it.

It didn't last long before Bray could feel he was about to explode.

'AJ... I'm going to...'

But he couldn't finish the sentence. Bray released himself deep inside her, slightly arching his back as the orgasm struck him. AJ gasped when she felt something thick and hot washing through her insides, letting out a soft shaky whimper afterwards.

She rolled off from Bray, feeling his softening member slide out of her. Lying next to Bray, she rested her head on his chest, letting the pleasure sink in.

'That was... so... amazing...' she panted.

Bray smiled at her and gently touched her cheek. She looked so satisfied, it was so nice to see her like that. This was the best night of his life, he would never forget this, no matter how old he would become.

'I love you, AJ.' He gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'You are a blessed girl.'

The young woman chuckled and kissed Bray back on the cheek. 'I love you too, Bray.'

Bray got out of the bed and walked over to the light button. He switched it off; immediately, the entire room went dark. AJ could hear him walking back to the bed, re-entering it and moving close to her.

'Good night, my sweet little nymph...'

'Good night, Eater of Worlds...'

In a little matter of time, the lovers fell asleep, ending the greatest night of their lives.


	17. The Morning After

**Chapter 17**

**The Morning After**

The morning sun shined gently through the old window. It must've been around ten o'clock.

Even though the sunlight wasn't that bright, it was bright enough to wake up Bray.

He frowned a couple of times before letting out a soft groan. The cult leader rubbed his eyelids with his fingers and opened his eyes. They were slightly stinging; last night he went to sleep way too late, he wasn't used to this.

Speaking of last night...

Bray looked next to him and smiled. Damn, she was so beautiful.

AJ was lying next to him, lying on her stomach and facing him. She was still asleep, but she was sleeping with a smile spread across her face. A smile of satisfaction. The young woman's hair was spread all across her back, a waterfall of long dark brown messy hair. Her lower arms were hidden behind her pillow, supporting her head. Sleeping Beauty was lying right next to him, Bray was the prince.

With his eyes half-lidded with minor sleepiness and a dreamy smile, Bray touched AJ's hair, softly stroking it. So soft... he could stroke it for hours. He touched it gently, not wanting to wake her up. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the cult leader recalled all the events of last night. It was the best night of his life. He had made her happy, he touched her, he tasted her, he smelled her, he had been inside her... it felt so good.

In an instant, he could feel his blood freezing.

It felt like his heart stopped pounding.

The warm fuzzy feeling he had while remembering the events disappeared immediately. Because he remembered he had come inside her... without a condom.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

While a moment ago his heart felt like it had stopped beating, it now started beating again, only multiplied three times faster than normal. Bray was afraid he would get a heart attack, it was so intense. He tried his best not to hyperventilate, clenching his head between his hands while hunching over. Sweat emerged from the pores in his forehead. Bray knew damn well he had to use a condom during sex, he had always knew that. But somehow he must've had forgotten about it. The lust had completely taken him over, that's why he didn't think about it. It was not like he had a scary disease or something, but one thing was for sure.

If he had the worst kind of luck... AJ would be pregnant.

A baby.

No.

Sweet Sister Abigail, no.

Bray never thought about having children, he never intended to have any. There were no children in the compound, which he had always been happy about. Children had always been annoying to him, they were loud, they caused trouble... Bray never really cared about children.

And now there was the chance AJ was pregnant.

With his child.

Bray furiously shook his head in frustration. He already could imagine it; crying, constant attention, filthy diapers. He loved AJ, from the bottom of his monstrous soul, but no. Not this. He didn't want this, he wasn't ready for this.

The most tumultuous thoughts clouded his mind; AJ finding out she was indeed pregnant and telling him about it. An abortion. An abortion was the only way to end it all. He would tell AJ to have an abortion, whether she'd like it or not. He didn't want the child, not now, not ever.

'Sister Abigail...' he whispered to himself, burying his face in his hands.

'What have I done...?'

* * *

'Bray...'

The atmosphere in Sister Abigail's dimly lit room was without any doubt depressing. But that was for a reason.

The eighteen-year old Bray Wyatt was kneeling down on his knees next to the bed, staring at the old woman he had adored for the last five years. The woman who had saved his life and opened his eyes.

The cancer had spread through her entire body and devoured her last piece of health. Her waist-length grey hair was spread around her face, it hadn't been brushed in days. Due to the disease, she had grown much more thinner than she was when she found her apprentice. Bray was forced to watch her lose more and more weight by each day, until her cheekbones were completely visible. Her wrinkled old face was stained with tears of pain. Her hand which showed her bones, liver spots and blue veins was clenching with Bray's hand. The young man tried really hard to fight back his tears. The woman who had been taking care of him for the last five years was about to die.

'I can feel it, Bray...' Sister Abigail whispered with a soft shaking voice. You could clearly hear she was suffering. 'My soul is about to leave my body... it is time to say goodbye.'

'No... no Abigail, no!' Bray shook his head and leaned his head against her hand. This wasn't true, this wasn't happening. He didn't want to believe it. Sister Abigail couldn't die, she was immortal to him. She couldn't go away just now, they had to pry open the eyes of the world, they had to spread the truth!

'Ssssssh...' The dying Sister Abigail let go of Bray's hand. She tried her best to lift her weak hand, which she managed to do. With gently shaky touches, she stroked through Bray's hair. The future cult leader couldn't hold back his tears anymore; he sobbed loudly, knowing that this would be the last time he would feel her touch.

'Don't be afraid, my boy...' Sister Abigail whispered. 'I will not disappear completely. I will always be there... I will watch over you, I promise. I may not be there to spread the word with you Bray, but you can. Spread the word, don't let anyone stop you. They are blind, they are ignorant. You are the chosen one, you were chosen before you were even born. Your presence in this world is a blessing, Bray. Promise me... keep the truth alive.'

'I promise, Abigail... I promise...!' Bray nodded, tears flowed down his cheeks.

'Also, Bray...'

Sister Abigail lowered her hand, now touching the young man's tear stained cheeks, wiping the tears away.

'One day, maybe tomorrow or in a couple of years, you will meet the love of your life. The woman will be just like you; no longer blind and clean from the world outside. Cherish her, Bray. Because on one moment... she might be the mother of your child. Don't abandon the child, don't be like those men who poison the society of today. A man has no right to call himself a man if he doesn't take responsibility and let his child rot away, don't let it become ignorant. That child will be your legacy, Bray. It will continue the work you were forced to quit, it will carry on the truth. It will spread the word, even in the far future. Take care of the child, Bray. Do it for me, do it for the mother... do it for yourself.'

Again, the deeply saddened young man nodded. 'I will. I'll take care of it, Abigail. I promise you.'

A faint smile spread across Sister Abigail's wrinkled face. Those promises made her able to die in peace. She touched Bray's cheek one last time.

'Thank you... I love you... Bray. I'm... so... proud... of... you...'

Sister Abigail closed her eyes and let out one last sigh. Then she was gone.

Realizing she had passed away and he was all alone in the old big house, Bray cried deeply, leaning his head against the dead hand.

* * *

That flashback made Bray open his eyes.

He had made a promise to Sister Abigail before she passed away, a promise he had sworn he would fulfill. He never had broken his promise to Abigail about spreading her philosophy through the world. He had been successful in that; the compound was now inhabited by people whose eyes were opened.

Wanting AJ to abort the unborn baby was selfish.

Bray couldn't believe how selfish he had been, it nearly made him sick. Breaking that one last promise to Sister Abigail... he would never forgive himself. And Sister Abigail was right, too. If AJ was indeed pregnant, that would mean the unborn child would automatically be destined to be his successor. This was a very good opportunity... imagine if something happened to him, or AJ, or even to the entire compound? Then nobody would be able to spread the word and carry on the legacy. But the child would be able to do so...

Suddenly, parenthood didn't look that grim to Bray anymore.

Also, AJ's beauty would not get lost in the future. Bray started to imagine how the child would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Twins, maybe? But no matter which gender it would be, the child would carry on the legacy. The child would have brown hair for sure; both Bray and AJ had it. But would the child have its mother's beautiful brown eyes or his sky blue eyes? Or maybe something in between?

There would absolutely no way in hell he would let his future son or daughter outside in that cold dark world. There, they would corrupt him or her... No, the child would be staying here. Sister Abigail's philosophy would be the only kind of education he or she would need.

Just then, Bray heard a soft moan.

AJ had woken up and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

'Morning...' she groaned, still wearing the smile.

Bray smiled back, stroked her bare back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'Morning.' he replied. Right now it wasn't sure whether AJ was pregnant or not, but one thing was for sure.

If AJ was carrying Bray's child, he would take care of it.

He was already mentally prepared for it.


	18. Could It Be?

**Chapter 18**

**Could It Be?**

There was no doubt about it; Bray and AJ were madly in love.

Because the young woman had woken up way too late for her daily chores in the morning, Bray told Luke and Erick she was feeling ill, to keep her out of trouble. But AJ was far from ill. She spend the rest of the day with the cult leader, never letting him out of her sight. They took a long stroll in the forest; Bray showed areas which AJ didn't know they even were there. Fields where dandelions looked like the petals were made of gold in the summer sun, a small river where AJ could swear she saw the head of an alligator emerging from the surface. And Bray showed her all of this while he was holding her hand.

Much to their luck, Luke and Erick weren't done with their chores yet, thus they couldn't attend to lunch. Bray and AJ had the kitchen for themselves and enjoyed their lunch, while having a little chit-chat and a good laugh. And of course, at three o'clock, everyone in the compound knew what time it was.

It was time for Bray to enlighten them some more.

And of course, AJ would be there with him too. While everyone had gathered around him to listen to him, she was sitting on his lap with her eyes closed and her head rested on his shoulder. Bray softly rocked back and forth in his rocking chair while filling the minds of his brothers and sisters with Sister Abigail's philosophy, making them admire him even more. Listening to Bray speaking was like listening to the finest music to AJ. She could listen to him for hours. She ignored everyone around her, it was like it was just her and Bray, nobody else. She swore if some other woman would even dare to touch her man, she would rip her head off. Bray was hers.

It was still a little too early for dinner time. AJ already had prepared the food, that was her only chore for the day. After that, she joined Bray in the living room. Sitting on his lap, the lovers had closed their eyes for a little nap. But neither of them were actually tired; Bray gently stroked AJ's back, moving his hand up and down her spine. Now and then, he gave her a little kiss on the head. The young woman giggled in the most girly way before kissing him back.

But little did she know that sooner or later... she would get ill for real.

Bray had given her a freebee for that day, but the next morning she really had to go back to work.

AJ didn't really mind that, at all. Because she knew the cult leader would come out to watch her work. And he did. Even if she was working, the woman would still be able to enjoy his attention.

After cleaning out the barns, harvesting the crops and chopping up wood (which she really sucked at doing that at first, but with Erick's help, she felt she could master every axe in the world), AJ went back to the house to prepare food for dinner. Just when she was peeling the potatoes, she heard the front door open and slam shut. Moments later, Luke entered the kitchen with a paper bag with groceries in it.

'It looks like you became famous, AJ!' he said with a grin.

'Huh? Why? What are you talking about?' AJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luke entered the bag with his hand and fished out a milk carton, handing it over to AJ.

Looking at the milk carton, she gasped.

Her photo was printed on it.

It was a photo taken of her before she was send to the psychiatric clinic. She had a really pretty smile when it was taken, but behind that smile was a lot of anger and heartbreak. Above the photo, the word 'Missing' was printed on the carton. Underneath her photo, all her information had been given to every person who would buy this damn milk. Her full name, the date of when she ran away, her looks, her size... AJ Lee was reported as a missing person.

So that was it, then.

If people where looking for her... that would mean she could never leave the compound ever again. Because if she did, people would recognize her for sure and hand her over to the police, who would then send her back to the clinic, where she would be locked away forever. AJ had to stay in the compound for the rest of her life if she didn't want to be found.

And AJ didn't want to be found, really. She was happy here, she was with Bray and had made some new friends over the past time. If she would go outside, she would never see them again.

No.

AJ wanted to stay here, with Bray. It was funny, really. When she was locked away in that damn clinic, her parents nor her friends didn't even bat an eye about her. But now that she had run away, they suddenly did give a damn about her and had to print her face on every milk carton in the United States.

'Sorry mom, sorry dad, sorry friends... but you will never see me again.' AJ shook her head in disgust and put the milk carton on top of the table. The past was gone; her new life was here, in the compound.

'You are all dead to me.' she mumbled.

* * *

Even though she had been feeling well over the past days, AJ felt miserable today.

Not like she was sad or anything because she had been reported missing, no, it was not that. She didn't give a damn about her old family anymore, she had a new family here.

AJ had the feeling she could throw up at any moment.

It already started from the moment she woke up. Ever since that magical night, she had been sleeping with Bray in his bed. Every morning she would be happy to see him lying next to her, but today she only felt sickness. But she went to work anyway.

Breakfast was really hard to eat. Not that it was gross, the sickness caused her to eat a very little part of her breakfast. Luke had already asked her if she was alright, but she had nodded and told him she was fine. While in reality, she was about to puke her breakfast out.

She hoped a little bit of fresh air would do her good, but it didn't work one bit. In fact, AJ became even more sick than she was inside the house. She tried hard to keep up with Luke and Erick, she really did. Maybe some work would make her feel less sick.

When they were harvesting the crops, AJ felt a little bit better. But when they were chopping up wood, it all came back, even stronger than ever. When she was about to chop another block of wood to pieces, the sickness traveled up to her throat. Her head was spinning.

She couldn't hold back anymore.

AJ dropped the axe and ran towards the bushes with her hand covering her mouth. Once she arrived there, she hunched over and threw up. Some drops of puke stained her boots. Just then, AJ noticed someone standing next to her.

'Fucking hell, girl...' Luke mumbled, shaking his head. 'You're not alright, look at yourself. I will bring you back to Bray.'

AJ nodded, wiping away some puke from the corner of her mouth. Her skin was pale, she was obviously ill. 'Yeah... take me back home. Please, Luke.'

Luke brought AJ back to the house and told Bray about the incident. The cult leader nodded and ordered AJ to go lie down on the bed. This is what he had expected...

Could it be?

Was she really pregnant?

Just when AJ was walking upstairs, she could feel another wave of puke traveling up her throat. As fast as she could, she ran towards the bathroom, opened the toilet lid and threw up once more. After she was done, she wiped off the sweat from her forehead. This was bad, real bad... What was wrong with her? Did she eat something that was not good anymore last night? AJ couldn't remember; the food looked pretty fresh to her. Flushing the toilet, she turned around and got out of the bathroom. When she got into Bray's bedroom, she let herself fall on the bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to get some sleep, hoping she would be better if she'd wake up. But that didn't happen. Instead, she had to run towards the bathroom a couple of more times to throw up.

AJ was lying on the bed for a little while when Bray came into the room, bringing her a bucket. The sick woman smiled; that was nice of him. After Bray put the bucket down next to her, he sat down on the bed.

'Guess I'm really sick this time...' AJ groaned, smiling at the cult leader. Bray nodded and let out a sigh. 'AJ... there is something we need to talk about.' he said. 'What is it?' For a moment, AJ started to feel worried. What was wrong? Didn't he love her anymore?

'Remember that night when we... we made love?' Bray asked. AJ nodded. She remembered that night damn well; she would never forget it anymore.

'I... I didn't use a condom. Maybe you have noticed that as well.'

For a moment, it was completely quiet in the bedroom.

It was true.

It all came back to her now. Bray had come inside her... without using a condom.

Oh no... oh man... how could've she been so reckless?! She was so blinded by love, she didn't even remember it anymore! So that explained the sickness...

There was a big chance she was pregnant with Bray Wyatt's child.

That realization struck AJ like a punch of a boxer. A baby... she would have a baby. Ever since she was a little girl, AJ wanted to have a child; a girl, by preference. And now that moment was here... she could be the mother of Bray's unborn baby. But was she ready for this? Was she ready to sacrifice everything and spend entire days taking care of the child? AJ didn't know whether to feel shocked or happy.

She was speechless. Suddenly, she felt Bray's callused hand on hers.

'We're gonna take care of the child together, AJ.' he said. 'I promise.'

'Hold on, Bray.' AJ sank back to Earth. 'We're not even completely sure yet whether I'm pregnant or not. I want to get a pregnancy test, just to make sure.'

Despite the shock, she still could give him a little smile. 'Either way... I think you would be a great father.'

That was very nice to hear from her, it gave him a bit more of encouragement. Bray smiled back, trailing his thumb over AJ's hand.

He would try his best. After all, he made a promise.

* * *

'Luke, can you do me a favor?'

'What is it?'

They had just finished dinner. AJ was feeling a little better now, she was still sick but was able to come downstairs. Bray had to finish the dinner, but despite that, it was really nice. Bray's cooking skills had improved when he took care of AJ when she was injured. Erick just had left the house. Just when Luke was about to leave too, AJ had stopped him to ask him something important.

'Can you...' This was a bit embarrassing. 'Can you go to Oak's Leaf real quick to... get a pregnancy test?'

For a moment, Luke was speechless.

'Oh...' he finally said. 'So that explained why you had to throw up today!' He grinned and nodded his head in amusement. 'You got it on with Bray, didn't you? Naughty nymph!' 'This is serious, Luke!' AJ hissed. 'I never asked you much, but please, could you get me that pregnancy test? I need to be sure of it!'

'Why don't you go by yourself?'

'Because my freaking head is displayed on every milk carton in the United States! I can't go! Please Luke!'

'Alright alright, I'll go.' Luke turned around, opening the door to go outside. 'I'll get you that pregnancy test... but I already can guess what the result's gonna be.' Then he left. After a little while, AJ could hear the engine of Luke's van starting and the van drove away. She let out a sigh and returned to the kitchen.

'You asked him about it?' Bray asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

'Yeah... let's hope he'll be back soon enough.' AJ sat down, joining the cult leader. At least Bray didn't have to ask Luke to get the test, it would've been a lot more embarrassing for him than it was for her.

While waiting for Luke to return, AJ and Bray were thinking about the future. What if AJ was indeed pregnant? Then there had to be a room for the baby and there had a new schedule to be made. But those weren't really big problems: they could redecorate AJ's former room. Putting a crib inside it was already enough. And when it came to the new schedule, well, they'd come up with something. At one point, AJ grabbed Bray's hand and smiled at him. He knew exactly what she meant, just by the look in her eyes. Together? He nodded and smiled back. Together.

Finally, they both heard Luke's van arriving. AJ immediately got up and opened the door. Luke showed up at the doorway, handing her over a small package.

'Here you go.' he said. 'Good luck.'

'Thanks Luke! I owe you one.'

Luke left. AJ shut the door behind her and ran upstairs. She had to know it... she had to know it, right now! She locked herself up in the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She almost literally ripped the package open, revealing the pregnancy test and manual.

AJ read the manual five times over, just to make sure she would get it right.

'Urinate over the strip and wait for five minutes. Two stripes mean that the test has been positive, one stripe means that the test has been negative.' she mumbled to herself. She looked at the pregnancy test and slightly nodded.

'Here we go.'

Bray had followed her upstairs and was now waiting outside the bathroom.

What would it be?

Positive or negative?

The cult leader was just as nervous as AJ. He didn't detest the idea of being a father that much anymore; he would try his best. He would do it for himself, for AJ... for Sister Abigail. The child would automatically become his successor, that was for sure. He would raise it with Sister Abigail's knowledge, so it wouldn't be blind before its childhood started. And if the child would have the same beauty of its mother... then parenthood wouldn't be that bad anymore. But what if there wasn't going to be a child... then all this nervousness had been for nothing and they could move on. But at the same time, he would also be slightly disappointed.

Waiting for five minutes felt like waiting for an eternity.

Finally, the door knob of the bathroom door went up and down. AJ got out of the bathroom. She stared at Bray for a few seconds... then she held up the pregnancy test.

Two stripes.

Positive.

AJ Lee was pregnant with Bray Wyatt's child.

The future mother smiled from ear to ear and embraced Bray, holding him close to her. When the realization finally sank into the cult leader, he embraced AJ back. 'I'm so proud of you...' he whispered, planting kisses on her head. 'So proud...'

'I can't believe it...' AJ said. 'I'm going to be a mom... we're going to be parents!'

For a long moment, the beauty and the Eater of Worlds stood there, embracing each other in silence.

Bray had to tell AJ. He had been thinking about it for a long time... and now it was the perfect moment to ask her.

'AJ...' He let go of her for a moment and looked her in the eyes. He hoped that those chocolate brown eyes would never go away, even if she became a mother.

'Will you make me even happier... by becoming my wife?'


	19. A Wedding In The Forest

**Chapter 19**

**A Wedding In The Forest**

AJ Lee had always dreamed of this day ever since she was a little girl.

She remembered the days when she was playing in her bedroom, dressed up in a way too big white dress (possibly a dress from her mother) and pretending she was getting married. She got 'married' to nearly all of her stuffed animals. Oh, the childish innocence she had back then...

And now that day was finally here.

Bray had proposed to her immediately after she found out she was pregnant with his child. It was weird... even though she was pregnant for a little while and the baby wasn't even a real fetus yet, AJ had the feeling it already contained life. Like it already had a mind for its own and a beating heart. When Bray proposed to her, she didn't hesitate for a moment; she said yes. Of course she wanted to marry Bray. She loved him, she wanted to be with him and take care of the baby with him.

AJ was convinced Bray would be a good husband and father.

Together, they would spread Sister Abigail's word all over the world and pry open the eyes of those who were ignorant. Together, they would be unstoppable. And when it comes to their baby... when he or she will grow up, he or she would continue the legacy.

The news that Bray proposed to her spread through the compound like a wildfire. When AJ was walking in the compound for some fresh air, she walked past by a little group of women. Immediately when she passed them, she could hear them talk in hushed tones. When AJ turned around to hear what they were talking about, they glared at her. They were talking about her for sure. But AJ didn't care; those women were just jealous. Luckily, there were also women in the compound who were happy for her, like Valerie. They congratulated her when AJ ran into them and wished her the best. But nobody knew she was pregnant with Bray's child... and maybe it was better this way.

* * *

'You look so beautiful, darling!'

Valerie's words made AJ snap out of her thoughts.

It has been a week since Bray proposed to her... and now, after a long time of preparing everything, the big day was finally here. They were in Valerie's house, standing in her bedroom. It was quite notable that Valerie's house was way cleaner than Bray's house. It was like it has been cleaned every day. Valerie may have been brainwashed by Bray's words, but she still had her morality of the importance of hygiene.

Apparently one of the women in the compound may have been married before, because she allowed AJ to wear the dress she wore on her big day. It looked kinda old, but it was still wearable. It was the bridal gown every girl would dream of; it was pure white, the dress made AJ feel like a princess who was ready to marry her prince. A veil wasn't included, but she was alright with that. She already looked perfect that way.

AJ was sitting in front of the dressing table, Valerie was standing behind her. She was just done fixing her hair; she had curled it and raised it, keeping it in place with pins with small white plastic flowers on it.

'Wow... just look at you.' Valerie looked at AJ with a dreamy smile on her face, happy with the results. Sure, she had been studying to become a nurse, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to make a beautiful haircut.

'I never thought you would be the girl who Bray would marry... I'm so happy for you!' 'Thanks a lot, Valerie!' AJ looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her haircut. 'It's awesome!' The former nurse laid her hands on the bride's shoulders.

'I'm happy for you, AJ, I really am. This will be a day you will never forget... you must be really special for Bray. I'm sure he'll take good care of you.' Valerie let out a sigh. 'I hope that one day, I'll get married too.'

'Do you have a crush on anybody at this moment?' AJ asked.

Valerie giggled. 'Well... you're gonna think I'm a bit of a nutcase if I say this, but uuuhm... I really like Luke.'

'Luke?!' AJ exclaimed in surprise. Out of all the men in the compound, Valerie had a crush on Luke. 'But why?' she asked. Who would have a crush on that guy?

Again, Valerie giggled. 'I know what you mean. Luke has some rough edges, but if you look past that, he is actually a real sweetheart. And that's why I like him.'

'Well... who knows. Maybe he likes you too. And who knows, maybe you two will get married too.'

'I hope so... Let's go now, darling.' Valerie smiled at the bride.

'Your groom is waiting for you.'

* * *

Summer was nearing its end and autumn was already peeking behind the corner. It was less hot and some leafs had already fallen from the trees, but the sun was still shining.

Guided by Valerie, AJ walked through the forest, heading towards her wedding. Since she didn't have a father anymore to hand her over to her soon-to-be husband, AJ decided that her best friend could walk along with her.

Finally, they arrived.

It was like a wedding from a fairytale.

Everyone from the compound was there, gathered around the largest tree in the forest. Each person was dressed in his or her finest clothes. Well, finest clothes... Their clothes were still old and somewhat dirty, but AJ guessed it were the fanciest clothes they had. Luke and Erick were here too, but there was something odd about Erick. He was wearing a sheep mask. What was up with that? AJ slightly frowned, but decided not to ask questions.

And there he was.

Her soon-to-be-husband, Bray Wyatt.

Standing the closest near the tree, he awaited his bride.

He was wearing a white Hawaiian vest with no print on it, but he was still wearing his black top and white trousers. As if for every occasion he had a special vest. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw his soon-to-be-wife arriving. The nymph now showed her ultimate form; in that wedding dress, she was even more beautiful than a goddess. And she was about to become his wife... that thought made him nearly burst with happiness.

Bray reached out with his hand, awaiting his love to join him at the tree. AJ smiled in happiness when Valerie guided her towards the cult leader.

'You're gonna be so happy together.' Valerie whispered when she left the bride with her groom. She walked towards the group, joining them to witness this beautiful day.

Everyone fell silent.

'My dear brothers and sisters...' Bray said. AJ noticed there was no priest present here. Was Bray the groom and the priest at the same time?

'On this day, I shall be bound forever to this woman. I will never leave her side, and neither will she. We have chemistry together that no person in this cold dark world has.'

AJ smiled from ear to ear while listening to her groom. Even when they got married, his words were powerful.

'AJ...' Bray turned towards his bride and held both of her hands. 'Will you join me in life and become my wife?' He looked her in the eyes, the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much.

The young woman nodded in happiness, filled with love to the brim. 'Yes.'

'Now we shall be bonded forever... we will be bound by blood.'

What? For a moment, AJ was confused. What did he mean by that? Suddenly, Bray let go of AJ's hands, grabbed a knife from his back pocket and with one swift move, he cut himself in his right hand. He let out a soft grunt of pain when a trickle of blood trickled down his palm. AJ could suppress a gasp just in time. What was going on?

Bray noticed the slightly terrified expression on her face. 'It's alright, don't be afraid.' he said. 'We don't exchange rings in this wedding. Rings don't contain life, they are just small pieces of metal which can be taken off at any moment. They are worthless here. But if our blood meets and becomes one... we will always have a part of each other inside us.'

Well, this was quite different... AJ looked at the knife. It looked really sharp and some blood was still dripping off from it. But the idea of their blood mixing together to become one... for some strange reason, it sounded romantic. It would be over in just a moment; the wound would heal too anyway. AJ knew what she had to do. She revealed her palm, awaiting the cut. She trusted Bray.

With a quick move, Bray cut AJ's hand. She tried not to cringe in pain and suppress a shriek in pain, which she managed to do so. Once the wound started bleeding, Bray grabbed her hand with his wounded hand, making sure the palms made contact. AJ could feel it; she could feel their blood mixing together and becoming one. It send a shiver down her spine... in a good way. Bound in blood forever... Bray was right. It was better than exchanging rings.

'We are now husband and wife...' Bray said, gently touching AJ's cheek. 'We can now kiss.'

AJ didn't need to be told once more. She immediately pressed her lips against Bray's, he kissed back in an instant. Once the two shared the kiss, everyone started to cheer and clap. The corner's of AJ's mouth curled into a smile. A tear of happiness flowed down her cheek. Despite the minor pain in her hand, this was the happiest day of her life.

From that moment on, she was AJ Wyatt.

April Jeanette Wyatt, to be exact.

* * *

That night, there was a huge party in the compound.

A large bonfire was fired up in honor of the newlywed couple. Weddings weren't really that common in the compound, but since this was the wedding of their leader, the party was bigger than ever. There was music, beer and laughter. Valerie had baked a large cake for everyone to have a piece from.

AJ Wyatt would've loved to have a beer, but she couldn't. There was a baby inside her now, so she had to lay down the beer for a while. Instead, she danced with Bray to the music and had a laugh with her friends.

The party went on until deep in the night; most of the guests were getting drunk already. Both Bray and AJ were getting tired of dancing and hanging around with everyone. Eventually, the party ended and everyone left to their homes.

AJ and Bray had all the time in the world to enjoy their wedding night.


	20. Nine Months

**Chapter 20**

**Nine Months**

It's funny how time flies by and you barely realize that.

Sitting on the dock at the lake where she and Bray had that one magical night, AJ touched her fully swollen belly. She wondered if her baby could feel the minor heat of the spring too. With one foot touching the water, she smiled at her belly wherein her unborn child was residing.

It had almost been a year now since AJ joined the family and became Bray's wife. This year, it had been a rollercoaster of events; the escape from the psychiatric clinic, finding a shelter in the compound, meeting Bray, falling in love with him, her pregnancy with her first child and the marriage.

This was the best year of her life.

It was in the middle of spring now; around this time, her baby should be born. AJ was wearing a sleeveless dark grey dress. Wearing her old clothes wasn't possible anymore since they wouldn't fit due to her fully swollen belly. After five months of pregnancy, AJ had to wear loose clothes. By that time, it was already January. When spring arrived, she could wear dresses.

During those months, AJ saw and felt the little piece of life inside her growing bigger and bigger. The closer the month of the birth got, the more she looked forward to holding her son or daughter in her arms. During the months of her pregnancy, she had been treated like a queen by everyone in the compound. Together with Bray, she had revealed the pregnancy to the followers during one of Bray's preaches. Right on from that moment, AJ was like a goddess to them. She was the woman who carried their leader's child, so she had to be treated with respect, even by the women who were jealous of her at first. AJ was now equal to Bray in their eyes. Her husband had been really supportive for her too; she could clearly see that he was trying his best for her, making sure she had everything she needed for the pregnancy to go smoothly. Bray would be a good father for the child.

Valerie had advised AJ to write a journal, so she could read it back after the pregnancy or to give it to the baby in the future to read. It was a really nice idea, to be honest.

She grabbed her journal that was lying next to her. Enjoying the spring sun, she read all the events she had written down during the nine months.

* * *

_September: It has been a month now that I'm pregnant with you, Lily or Raymond. You came into our lives as a huge surprise, but we're happy with you. Your father and I are recently married. I know you're just a couple of cells now, Lily or Raymond, but I already have the feeling you contain life. I love you already._

_October: I have been really sick lately, but that isn't your fault, Lily or Raymond. You can't help it, it's all part of the pregnancy. I hope it doesn't affect you, though._

_November: I think you would've really liked it if you'd see the autumn. The forest here has never been prettier before, but I do miss the summer. It's getting colder too, but don't worry darling. You are inside mommy's tummy, all safe and sound._

_December: Christmas is just around the corner, it's my favorite holiday. You will love it too. We have celebrated Christmas in our own way; Luke had captured the biggest turkey he could find, we had that one for dinner. Everyone from the compound was eating with us, it was really nice. It wasn't exactly Christmas; there were no songs, no Christmas tree or anything. But still, it was good. When it was New Year's Eve, there was a huge bonfire. It was in honor for you, Lily or Raymond. This would be your year. The year of the legacy._

_January: My belly is so big I don't fit in my clothes anymore. But that's alright, at least I get to wear new clothes again. And they are comfy, too. If it gets warmer, I can wear dresses again. Winter has been really bad; the crops were failing because of the cold, we are now producing more moonshine than usual to sell it all. From that money, we have to buy the food. It's tough, but we'll get through it, Lily or Raymond. Daddy Bray is fighting hard for us._

_February: Things are getting better now, thank goodness. The snow is fading away and it's getting less cold, we can harvest more crops. Finally, we have fresh vegetables for dinner again. I'm so proud of your father. You will love him just as much as I do. I already can feel you kicking, you little naughty boy or girl!_

_March: It was my birthday this month, and oh man, I got the best birthday present in my entire life. Daddy Bray has been in my old room a lot of times lately, but on that day he finally showed me what he was doing there. That room became your bedroom, Lily or Raymond. We weren't sure yet whether you will be a boy or a girl, so Daddy Bray painted the walls yellow. You have the prettiest crib I have ever seen. I have hugged the living crap out of your father._

_April: You'll never guess who got married this month. Luke and Valerie! Valerie is a friend of mine, she has helped me a lot during the pregnancy. You will like her for sure. I never thought she would actually get married to Luke, but oh well. I'm happy for her. Later this month, it had been revealed she's also pregnant. From Luke. Awesome, right? Maybe you can hang around with her child one of these days!_

* * *

Reading those journal entries made AJ giggle.

Wow... so much had happened during those months and it all flew by without her realizing it. It was crazy!

And now, that one important month had arrived.

The ninth month.

The month where little Lily or Raymond would be born.

It could happen at any moment, she just could feel it. Even when the baby would give one little kick, she was fully alert.

AJ grabbed a pencil and started to write the last journal entry.

_May: You can be born at every moment now, Lily or Raymond. I can't wait for it. I promise you... at the first moment you will be born, I will treat you with all the love I have in me. I have been watching you grow every singly month and every second, I grew to love you even more. Every kick had been a blessing, it meant that you were doing fine. Soon, my little Lily or Raymond, very soon I will hold you in my arms. I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I know you will have some tough moments in your life, but remember this: mommy will always be there for you. She will always love you. And so will Daddy Bray._

AJ closed her journal and put it aside, along with the pencil. She let out a long sigh and stared at the lake. A dreamy smile spread across her face and she gently rubbed her belly.

'Soon...' she whispered. 'Very soon.'

Then she got up, picked up her journal and pencil and walked away from the lake, towards her home.

AJ loved her baby just as much as she loved Bray.


	21. When Pain Creates Life

**Chapter 21**

**When Pain Creates Life**

'Bray! Bray!'

It already started to become dusk, and AJ's husband hadn't returned home yet. She was getting worried, so she decided to go look for him.

The temperature was dropping really fast, but she didn't mind it. It was really nice, it was cold in a good way. AJ finally found Bray with Luke and Erick, harvesting the crops. Due to AJ's pregnancy, Bray was forced to take over the tasks of his wife, but he enjoyed doing it.

'There you are!' AJ exclaimed when she saw the three men. 'Dinner's ready!'

The sight made Bray nearly chuckle, it was nearly comical. His wife was standing there in the distance, using one hand to protect her eyes against the lowering yet bright sun, her other hand was placed against her hip and her belly was as large as a beach ball. He could suppress the chuckle just in time.

'We're almost done, sugar!' he replied. 'You can go home, we'll be there in a minute.'

AJ nodded. 'Alright. But make it quick, I don't want the food to get cold!'

Then she turned around and walked back to their home, feeling relieved her husband was still working and not in trouble. 'Told you he's working hard for us...' she said to her belly, gently touching it with a smile on her face.

Waiting at the kitchen table, AJ said sweet little things at her belly, as if her unborn baby could already hear her. Would he or she understand what she was saying? Probably not, but oh well. She couldn't wait to hold her baby once it was born.

She had to wait for almost fifteen minutes for Bray, Luke and Erick to come home. Luckily, dinner didn't get cold. During dinner, the cult leader, his wife and his two favorite followers talked and often cracked jokes. AJ had grown more closer with Erick and Luke over the past year, especially with Luke. Valerie was right; even though Luke could be rough, he was actually a nice guy. He was a good husband to Valerie, but AJ wondered if he would be a good father. He didn't really look like a guy who would be good with kids. But however, Bray was still here, so maybe he could help him a bit when it came to parenthood. And Erick? Well, Erick was Erick. A tall guy with a short fuse. AJ doubted he would get a girl anytime soon. She didn't know exactly how long he had been staying with Bray, but his short fuse never extended, no matter how many preaches he would attend.

After dinner, Luke and Erick stayed over a little bit longer than usual; they usually would leave immediately when they finished dinner. But AJ was okay with it, though. She enjoyed talking with them. But after a while, it was time for the two men to leave. As a result, AJ was stuck with more dirty dishes than usual. That was the only thing that bummed her out.

'Too bad I couldn't have a beer with them.' AJ said while putting the plates in the sink filled with hot water.

'You're craving for one?' Bray asked.

'After nine months, I really could use a beer, Bray.'

The cult leader/future father chuckled. 'You're gonna have to wait a little longer, AJ. We don't want the baby to be born all miserable, do we?'

'No, we don't.' AJ smiled and shook her head. She scrubbed off the leftovers from the plates. 'I'm pretty sure the baby will be a genius when he or she grows up, just like his or her daddy.' She could hear the chair Bray was sitting on moving. The cult leader walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling her in for a hug. AJ closed her eyes and smiled in delight; every time she was being hugged by Bray, it felt like she was being hugged by an angel.

Sister Abigail's angel.

'The child will pry open their eyes, AJ.' Bray whispered, smelling her odor. Even though she was staying here for almost a year, her smell never went away, thank Sister Abigail. 'Together, we shall raise him or her the right way. Because we know what's right for the child.'

'That's true.' AJ slightly turned her head and managed to kiss Bray's cheek. 'You will be a great...'

She abruptly stopped talking when she felt something wet flowing down her thighs. Immediately, the smile disappeared from her face. When she looked down, AJ saw that the wet clear substance had formed a tiny pool on the floor. Her heartbeat raised.

AJ knew exactly what was going on.

Her water broke.

An unbearable pain scorched through her lower body. AJ let out a scream and dropped to the ground, nearly sending a cleaned plate to its destruction.

'AJ? AJ!' Bray kneeled down next to her, his eyes wide with surprise. 'What's the matter?'

AJ groaned in pain.

'The baby...!'

* * *

This was the moment.

The moment she had been waiting for, for nine long months.

AJ had seen a few births in her life, most of them were from TV. But she never knew how painful it was.

Lying down on Bray's bed and a towel laid down underneath her lower body, the pain got worse and worse. Those women on TV were right; contractions hurt like hell. Softly whimpering, she waited for Valerie to arrive. Immediately after she showed the first signs of labor, Bray called her and told her to get over here right now. He sounded calm, but from the inside, he was nervous. He had all right to be; his first child was about to be born!

Bray was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

'You'll get through it, alright? Trust me...' he said, trying to reassure his wife. AJ looked at him and nodded, tears of pain welling up in the corner of her eyes.

Three knocks on the door downstairs filled the silence in the house. Bray got up. 'That must be Valerie. I'll be right back, hang in there!' he said.

'Please... hurry...' AJ whimpered. The cult leader nodded and left the room, heading downstairs to open the door. For a moment, it looked like the pain faded away a little bit... until a more intense contraction made her feel like her stomach was ripping in two. AJ arched her back and screamed in pain.

Alerted by her scream, Valerie ran inside her room, followed by Bray.

'Valerie... please... help me...' AJ cried, tears of pain flowing down her cheeks. 'It's alright now, sweetheart. I'm here now.' Valerie said with a reassuring voice, kneeling down in front of her. Thank goodness she had studied to become a nurse, or else AJ would've been in deep trouble.

'Oh my, you're already open for one centimeter!' AJ was surprised of how calm Valerie was acting despite the situation. She just hoped the stress wouldn't affect her baby.

'It needs to be open for... like... ten centimeters, right?' AJ asked, letting out a hiss in pain. 'Yes. Hang in there, darling, don't push just yet.'

Watching her suffering so much pain was almost too much for Bray. He wanted to help her, ease the pain. But all he could do now was holding her hand and hoping it would all be over soon. AJ clenched his hand as hard as she could. It hurt, but Bray didn't mind it. The pain was all part of this.

'Concentrate on your breathing, love.' he said. He too sounded calm, but on the inside, his heart was pounding so fast he was afraid it would jump right out of his chest.

AJ nodded and tried to slow down her breathing; this would only get worse if she'd start hyperventilating. Despite the unbearable pain, she managed to slow down her breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

'Four centimeters. You're doing a good job, AJ.' Valerie said after a while.

'Bray...' AJ looked at her husband, her eyes half-lidded, her face covered in sweat and tears running down her cheeks. 'Don't leave me... stay with me, please...' 'I won't leave you, I promise.' Bray didn't even feel the pain in his hand anymore. He had made a promise to Sister Abigail and damn it, he would keep that promise. For months he had been taking care of AJ, he wouldn't let her fall, not now or ever. Right now, she needed him more than ever. On this moment, she didn't need his words... but his support.

'Five centimeters. You can push a little now!' Valerie exclaimed.

The soon-to-be mother pushed; it felt like her pelvis was ripping in two. Immediately she arched her back and screamed bloody murder. 'AJ, AJ!' Bray held her down, preventing her from turning around on her stomach. 'Sssssh, concentrate on your breathing, alright? Stay calm, you'll make it through this.'

AJ looked down and gasped. The towel underneath her and her thighs was covered in blood. So much blood... was this normal?!

'Eight centimeters!' Valerie said after another while of unbearable pain. 'You're doing perfect, AJ.'

Two more centimeters... would she make it? If she would experience too much pain... would it kill her? 'Bray...' AJ sobbed. 'If I don't make this... please... take care of the baby for me.' 'Don't say that!' the cult leader snarled. He couldn't believe she was saying that; of course she was going to make it, she had to! 'You are going to make it, AJ. Trust me!'

'Ten centimeters! Push, AJ!'

Now! AJ pushed as hard as she could, trying as hard as possible to ignore the pain. She could feel more blood flowing down her thighs. Clenching her jaw, she tried to suppress a scream. But she failed. AJ let out a blood curling scream as the pain reached the highest peak.

No more, please...

No...

More...

Thick black spots clouded AJ's sight. Slowly, she could feel her head getting lighter and lighter. All the sound in the world around her seemed like it was fading away. Her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head, it was feeling so light.

AJ closed her eyes.

Everything was turned into darkness.

She couldn't even hear Bray's voice pleading her to stay with him anymore.

* * *

Was she dead?

Or was she still alive?

AJ didn't know.

She didn't know anything. The world around was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing. The pain was gone, she couldn't feel it anymore. It felt like she was drifting in a universe made of darkness, not a single light to be seen. It was quiet, not a single sound. Where was Bray? Where was her baby? It was like she was in a deep sleep. A deep sleep without a dream.

Suddenly, she heard something faintly crying in the distance. It was a very familiar kind of cry…

It was the crying of a baby.

Her baby!

Along with the cries of the baby, she heard someone calling out her name. That voice… it was Bray's voice!

That gave AJ the strength to break through the darkness. It faded away, replacing it with light. The cries and Bray's voice got louder and louder…

And that's when AJ regained consciousness.

She was back again. She could feel sweat trickling down her face and a big headache coming up. But the pain in her pelvis was gone.

'AJ…'

Thank Sister Abigail, she was back. When she was giving one last push, the pain must've been so intense she passed out. For one moment, Bray was filled with sheer panic to the brim. But on that exact same moment… she gave birth to their child.

AJ looked up. Bray was standing next to her, smiling from ear to ear. For a moment, she could swear she saw tears of happiness welling up in the corners of his eyes. He was holding a bundle of towels in his arms… and from that bundle, AJ heard the cries she heard in the darkness.

The cries of her baby.

'It's here…' Bray whispered. 'It's a girl.'

A girl… she gave birth to a baby girl! AJ smiled and tears of happiness flowed down her face. She reached out with her hands, wanting to hold their newborn daughter in her arms. Bray handed his daughter over. She was so beautiful… just as beautiful as her mother. Looking at her baby, AJ thought she would burst with happiness. The baby was already cleaned off, apparently Valerie had taken care of that. She had thin brown hair, her face was shaped perfectly. Round and soft, just what you would expect from a baby. She was crying out loud, but it sounded like music to AJ's and Bray's ears. Bray kneeled down next to the bed, looking at his daughter. He couldn't believe it… he was a father. A tear trickled down his face. If Sister Abigail was here, she would've been so proud.

'Our baby…' AJ whispered. 'Our little… Lily.'

The pain AJ had to endure was all worth it. It was all worth to see this little beautiful creature.

Valerie watched the two parents and smiled. They had nearly lost AJ, but it looked like this story had a happy ending after all.

Bray kissed Lily on the forehead. This baby right here, this little creature brought into this world, was his daughter. Lily Abigail Wyatt. This had to be the proudest moment of his life. From this moment on, he and his wife would take care of her and prepare her for the day she would lead the family. He was so proud of AJ… so damn proud.

AJ and Bray were the proudest parents in the world.


	22. Eight Years Later

**Chapter 22**

**Eight Years Later**

The sun shined brightly through the leafs of the forest.

Lily Wyatt walked through the grass, looking suspiciously around her.

'Francis! Matthias! I know you're out there! Come out wherever you are!' she called out. 'I know you are here!'

She was the baby who was born in that dimly-lit room, and my goodness, look how much she had grown. Lily was eight years old, yet she was small for her age. She indeed looked a lot like her mother, just like her father predicted. She had a slightly tanned skin and long dark brown hair, which were tied in two pigtails. Even though she looked a lot like her mother, she did have her father's eyes; pure blue, just like the sky in the summer. She was wearing a blue dress that nearly reached her calves. Even though she looked like a little innocent girl to outsiders, the residents of the compound knew better.

Lily was her father's successor.

And despite being eight years old, she was just as fanatic as him. She was Bray Wyatt's daughter alright.

Suddenly, Lily heard two boys snigger. She looked up, looking at the high branches of a tree. There they were! The twins Francis and Matthias had hidden up in the tree, in order to hide from the little girl. But it was not like they were afraid of her, no, it was far from that. The three were friends and were playing hide-and-seek.

'There you are!' Lily exclaimed. 'Come down here!'

'Whatever you say...' Matthias mumbled. He nodded towards his brother and they carefully climbed down the branches, watching their steps since they didn't want to slip and break their legs. Once they reached the lowest branch, they jumped out of the tree, landing on their feet. Just like Lily, they were eight years old, but in contrast to her they were slightly taller than her. They had dark blonde curly hair, nearly black, a mixture with the hair colors from their mother and father. Their father had raised his sons the right way; ever since they were five years old, they had to help him doing the chores around the compound. As a result, they had slightly muscled arms. They looked like those bullies who you would find on the playground.

'You're getting way too good at this, Lily.' Francis grumbled, letting out a sigh in frustration.

'You can't hide from me.' Lily replied with a sly smile. 'I know every area around here. Hiding from me is impossible.'

'Yeah, sure...' Francis said, rolling his eyes. 'Are you disrespecting me?' Lily narrowed her eyes. 'You do know who you're talking to, right?'

'Like I don't know. You're the daughter of our leader.'

'That's right. And if I were you, I'd better show some respect, mister. Because one day, I will continue my daddy's legacy.'

She was right. After all, Lily was Bray Wyatt's daughter and she was destined to become the next leader of the family. Bray demanded from his brothers and sisters to treat his child with respect, from the moment she was born. Lily was treated like a princess by everyone.

A twisted princess.

'If you want to become my helper in the future, you'd better watch your mouth.'

'Sure.' Deep inside, Francis knew he had to be careful. He knew what she was capable of... if she was angered really bad, she wouldn't be afraid to harm somebody.

'Lily...! Lily...!'

Lily and both Francis and Matthias looked up. The little girl knew that voice too well... it was the voice of her mother.

There she was, standing in the distance. AJ was wearing a long white dress, giving her a slightly ghost-like appearance. Over the past eight years, she didn't have many chances to cut her hair, so her hair had grown mid back-length. Even though she was in her thirties, she still had the beauty she had when she was in her twenties.

'There you are, I've been looking all over for you!' AJ said when she walked towards the children.

'We... we were just playing, mommy.' Lily replied, feeling like she had been caught doing something against the rules, even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

'I know that, sweetheart...' AJ had reached the children and kneeled down in front of Lily, making eye contact and reassuringly smiling at her. Lily understood the meaning of the smile and she felt relieved instantly. She loved her mother, she was the sweetest woman she knew in her life.

'Your daddy's gonna preach again. Come on, or else you'll be late.'

Daddy Bray was going to preach again?! Lily smiled from ear to ear. A warm cozy feeling spread across her stomach, a feeling a child would have if he would receive his presents for Christmas. But Lily didn't give a single damn about Christmas presents. The words from her father were the greatest gifts she could receive. Daddy Bray was everything for her, she would die for him. Sure, she loved mother April, but daddy Bray... he was like a god to her. For eight years, Lily had never left the compound, she didn't even accompany uncle Luke when he was going to Oak's Leaf to sell moonshine. But she was okay with that. Ever since she was born, daddy Bray told her the world outside would poison her, corrupt her. If she would stay with him, she would be safe. Nobody would harm her, daddy Bray would protect her. Lily believed him, she believed every word he said. She had been homeschooled her entire life, Bray's philosophy was her education. She couldn't get enough of his words, she could listen to them forever and ever.

Lily loved daddy Bray so much.

'You should come too, Matthias and Francis.' AJ said to the twin boys. But Matthias shrugged and rolled his eyes. 'We will come later, we just want to hang around a little more.'

'Matthias...' AJ raised her eyebrow. She knew exactly which twin was which; Matthias had a scar on his arm, as a result from an accident he once had when he was helping his father.

'You and your brother better come right now. I don't think Luke would really appreciate it if you'd be late.'

That convinced Matthias. His father was a strict guy. If you would break the rules, things could get really scary. Since he and his brother didn't want to get into trouble, they decided to join Lily and her mother. They walked back to the compound.

AJ looked at Lily and smiled. She loved her daughter so much, it was a dream coming true. The pain she had experienced eight years ago was all worth this. Her daughter was perfect. She had a good life here, she was protected by Bray and knew the truth. The outside world wouldn't corrupt her, that was for sure.

And AJ herself? She was still as happy as she was when she arrived eight years ago. Heck, she might be even happier! She was married to Bray and she had a wonderful daughter.

AJ had everything she wished for.

A loving husband and a sweetheart of a daughter. A family. A real family.

AJ was happy here.

* * *

'There's my little girl!'

Bray Wyatt went down on his knees and spread his arms, awaiting a hug from his daughter. It was like he had barely changed over the past years, even though he was already showing some grey hairs in his beard and hair.

'Daddy, daddy!'

Giggling like the little daddy's girl she was, Lily ran towards her father as fast as she could, nearly knocking him down as she ran into his arms. He chuckled when he closed his arms around her.

'Are you going to preach again, daddy?' Lily asked, her face beaming with happiness. Bray smiled when he looked at his daughter's face. Damn, she did indeed look like her mother. He never thought he would ever be the father of such a beautiful little girl.

'Yes, I will. You want to sit on my lap again?'

'Of course!'

'That's what I thought. You just go wait over there, at the rocking chair, okay?'

'Alright! See you later, daddy Bray!' Immediately Lily ran towards her father's rocking chair in the distance, located at the border of the forest as usual. So much enthusiasm for such a little girl.

'See, Bray?' AJ wrapped her arms around her husband's chest, hugging him from behind. She looked on as Lily ran towards the rocking chair, a dreamy smile spread across her face. 'I told you you're going to be a good parent.' Bray nodded and kissed his wife on her temple. 'Couldn't have done it without you, nymph.' he said with a smile. During those eight years, the love of the beauty and the Eater of Worlds had only grown stronger.

Sitting in the rocking chair rocking back and forth, Lily saw the residents of the compound arriving. Finally! 'Daddy! They're here!' she called out to her father as she got out of the rocking chair. Bray nodded towards his daughter and grabbed AJ's hand. Together, they walked towards the group. Bray sat down in his rocking chair and lifted Lily up, putting her down on his lap. Lily giggled; she just loved it when she was allowed to do that. The sight touched AJ's heart; the love between a father and daughter was one of the most touching things ever. When she was her age, she was already clashing with her own father... thank goodness this was different.

'Hey... you can also sit here if you want, sugar.' Bray said. Lily scooted up a little bit, moving to her father's left leg. AJ sat down, now both mother and daughter were sitting on Bray's lap. But Bray didn't mind that at all; he loved having his family close to him.

Once the residents had gathered around them, some of them sitting in the grass, some still standing on their feet, Bray started to speak. Lily closed her eyes and smiled. Even though she was relaxed and enjoyed listening to her father... her smile had something eerie.

Looking at Lily made AJ smile. She was like her father alright... she was ready to become his successor.

Well, you know what they say... a happy family stays together.

**And that was 'The Beauty and the Eater of Worlds'! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing it, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. And as a little extra bonus, here are some scrapped ideas who were made during the process.**

**At first AJ was supposed to escape the clinic when a power-out took place.**

**AJ was supposed to be caught by the police and brought to the station, only to be bailed out by Luke who claimed to be family of hers.**

**And believe it or not, AJ would die around the end of the fanfic. At first she would die after giving birth to Lily; the house would catch fire. Bray would escape with Lily but he couldn't safe AJ in time. Another idea was the let AJ die due to massive blood loss during the birth. But after a while, I decided to scrap all of it and let AJ live, thus giving the story a happy ending after all.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next time.**


End file.
